Who Is She?
by Myth Magyk Fae
Summary: Kagome is an alpha, from the future, an adopted mother, sister, and a dear friend. She is an unknowingly strong leader, and she has a secret, even from the Inu Tachi. What secret does she hold? How is Rin related to her? She is unearthly, not human, not demon, not quite an angel either… There are many questions and many secrets, the only way to get answers is to read! *Mild cursing
1. Travels&Restorations

**Ohayo Minna! Welcome one, Welcome all, to my new fanficton! This one is for InuYasha, which I do not own. If you haven't seen it or read it you should! If you have, Kags has blue eyes in my stories. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kag's POV**

I grab my bag as I stand up and hug Sango, then pick up my baby boy to drop a kiss on his head.

"I'll be back before long, I've just got to check on an old friend is all. Okay?"

Shippo sniffles as I put him down; I hate leaving him, but I must. He can't be by the man who my friend travels with, not yet. InuYasha is pissed, as usual, I've just come back from home and I'm leaving. He will be happy soon though. I finally realized his soul is not the one I'm looking for, just similar to it I suppose… he IS my best friend though, I will awaken his soul memories of me after I complete my first mission here. Getting him and his soul mate together! I'm doing it on the way out and he doesn't know yet. Sango is expecting it, but only she knows.

"Wench, when ya gonna be back. Better be soon, yer holdin' us up!" he is standing in front of me, blocking my way.

"Sit. I'll be back when I'm back InuYasha. I have more things to do than hunt jewels and babysit you ya know! If anyone comes by welcome them, and be nice to my kit. Sango will take care of him but if I hear you hurt him in any way… Well I'll let you guess what will happen as a result." I have a clearly dark aura filled with bright Reiki around me at the thought of Shippo being hurt, and he wisely steps out of my way and starts grousing AFTER I'm past him. I turn and wave to everyone with a smile and walk off.

About twenty minutes later I find Kikyo. With a smile I flare my aura and walk up to her.

"Kagome, hello. Why are you here reincarnation?" she deadpans, speaking with as much distaste and hatred as she can. I only feel bad though, her soul and heart aren't with her and she has been through so much pain. Its time I fix that.

"Kikyo, we both know I am not your reincarnation. I have come to right what is wrong, we never meant for you to die when you did. Onigumo wasn't expected to do as he did. Because I was so sad over it all I found a way to restore you, if you'll sit down and give me your hands, just pray for your love and your soul. Any darker thoughts and it won't work k?" she looks wary but does as I asked, she knows I'm telling the truth, my soul within her recognizes it. I sit with her and close my eyes after she does, I pray for her soul to return and purify her body, while rebuilding her natural form with my power. The Kami aid me, knowing of why I want this to happen. I feel my true appearance show and make sure Kikyo keeps her eyes shut, she does NOT need to know who I am, or what I am. About a half hour later I pull back into myself and open my eyes, she is flesh and blood with her own soul inside her again. She opens her eyes slowly and I smile warmly at her, "Welcome back Kikyo, I'm glad you're whole again. Your intended is waiting for you, though he doesn't know that!" I giggle and wink at the resurrected woman, "Sango however; she does know, and is waiting for you with the things to ready you for the mating. The wedding you'll have to wait for, 'cause I need to be there to see my best friend married!"

She stands with me looking positively perplexed, "Why are you helping me with this?"

"Simple, Inu is my best friend and you make him happy. Plus he isn't my soulmate, he is yours. Umm speaking of can I have that bit of my soul back?"

Kikyo just stares distrustfully at me, "When I am mated I will return it."

I shake my head and sigh at her, "Alright then, at the Wedding I'll be expecting it." I know she is keeping it so Naraku doesn't kill her, he knows he's got no chance against me if I get my whole soul back. I can only hope she doesn't betray us again now that she is how she should be, but her heart must heal some still. I nod at her and walk off, shouting over my shoulder how to reach the group fastest and what to say for Sango to know the plan is on. Time for me to find my old friend.


	2. Old Friends

**Ohayo Minna! Heres chapter 2, but before you read the story which is based on a show/manga I sadly don't own, I want to thank a few people!**

 **First off to anyone who is checking this out because they read my other story Dearest Minna or anything else I wrote, thanks for the continued support!**

 **Next to those who have followed this story already, you are fantastic, it makes me stupidly happy that you want to keep reading after the first chapter! Thanks,** PlayerUnleashed, AyakoMegrie, Jazzmon, Marudemon3, **and one other.**

 **To the first reviewers, Jazzmon (Yes already mentioned but, hey Jazzmon did both so two mentions), you rock! Any reviews are appreciated (: Sorry Inu isn't with your pick, but I hope you like the other ones I incorporate into the story! And to the one other to the mysterious 'one other' I have mentioned so much, my first favorite, a follower and reviewer from the start, a great writer (one of my favorites from when I was new on the site ;} ) and someone I consider a mentor/friend on this site. Thanks** QueenOfTheives **! You always seem to have some advise or encouragement for me form writers block and what to read, to RL stuff like school and friends, I'm glad I know you!**

 **Okay, now that I have rambled and said my thank yous, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **KAG'S POV**

I FINALLY found them, Sesshomaru is a bitch to find! I mask my presence and enter the clearing behind him. Rin sees me and my eyes widen, it's HER. I don't know how I missed it before, but it is. _I wish my memories would return faster…_ Well I'll awaken her as soon as I can, I've missed my baby! "Hello Rin, Lord Sesshomaru." He whirls around, I can tell he is surprised as I am only a foot behind him by now. He hasn't seen me in a long time and my powers and control over them has been growing as my memories have. I bow, not low as he thinks I should, but oh well, then brush past him to reach my Rin. "Hey sweetie, I've missed you. How are you?"

She smiles and runs to me, jumping into my open arms, "Lady Kagome! I'm fine, Jaken is mean to me, but Ah-Uhn is nice and my Lord is fantastic!"

I laugh and twirl around with her, "Oh is that so? I'll have to have a little… chat… with Jaken then, and give Ah-Uhn some treats." She grins and giggles as I put her down and turn to Sesshomaru when he calls me.

"Miko, why are you here and touching this One's ward."

"Oooo so cold Mi'Lord." I giggle out, "I'm here to talk with a few old friends you have with you, as well as straighten out a certain toad who seems to be lacking skills and manners." I got a bit dark on the second half, Jaken tried to back away but Rin grabbed him, such a good girl.

Sess raises an eyebrow at me, so I continue speaking. "I'm also here to guide you. Your brother has finally mated and you, as blood kin and Lord, must come to the wedding that follows, the receptions for both are combined. It should be happening within a few weeks' time if no one screws up my plans."

Rin squeals with delight, Jaken falls over, and Sesshomaru looks amazed well not really, he IS Sesshomaru after all. It's more like disdainful disbelief. "Is that so Miko, and how do you draw this conclusion?"

I smirk at his ignorance, "Simple, I know Inu-Yokai law, you are alpha of your clan, which whether you like it or not, includes InuYasha despite his joining another pack as well. He is the Crown Prince and Heir until you have a pup of your own. As such, it is one of your duties to greet his new mate and offer your congratulations on them having found each other."

He looks at me again, with a more calculating eye this time. "Hn, this is only if they are true mates."

I raise my eyebrow at him this time, "Do you really think I'd waste all our time to come and get you if they weren't, much less let him mate the wrong woman. He may be an immature idiot, but he is still my best friend."

The Ice Lord actually smirks at this point, "Hn, you may travel with us then."

I smile happily and grab Jaken, "Thank you Mi'Lord, now if you'll excuse me I need to discipline an idiot who thinks he can upset MY daughter."

I walk away with Rin trailing me, she's so happy to be my baby again, I awakened her memories while we hugged. Sesshomaru stops us though, "Your daughter?"

Rin turns to him, "Kagome is Rin's Okasan. Well Rin's soul's Okasan, Rin couldn't remember before 'cause it wasn't time, but now it is!" he is shocked, you can tell if you watch his eyes, but he leaves it be for now as Ah-Uhn has returned and immediately comes to nuzzle and speak to me.

"Ah-Uhn, it is good to see you old friend, how have you been? I must thank you for protecting my daughter."

They answer in dragon speak and we continue talking for a while. When we are caught up, at least a little, I grab Jaken again and stare him in the eye. "You will watch me and learn how to properly care for children, or I can purify you in mild non-lethal bursts until you learn not to mess with my babies." He opts for the first option and scampers off. We start our walk towards the village.

"Miko, you speak dragon and know Ah-Uhn." Though phrased as a statement, it's obviously a question. We've been walking a while, it's near nightfall and Rin is tired.

"I will explain when we make camp." I know his curiosity will make him want to stop sooner and smirk when ten minutes later he does just that. Rin runs off with Jaken to wash up and fish. I turn to the Lord to explain while I start dinner.

"Well I know Ah-Uhn from a long time ago, thank you for saving them by the way, their father truly was an idiot. It pains me to think of how their mother wouldn't take a new mate after he was declared dead! She died protecting them, her wounds weren't fatal but her grief mixed with them was. I know Ah Uhn are still sad over her death, but being with you, Rin, and Jaken helps. I learned dragon speak or at least the basics of it before I met them, but they taught me whatever I didn't know."

"Hn" Sesshomaru gets up and walks away as Rin returns with the others, we sit and eat until he returns. "Miko, who are you?"

I look at him oddly, then smile, "Can't tell ya."

Jaken then decides to pipe in with his high, grating voice like the buffoon he is "HOW DARE YOU WENCH! ANSWER MY LORD SESSHOMARU OF THE WEST!"

Rin and I just giggle and exchange looks, the Ice King sees this and asks her, "Rin who is the Miko?"

"My Okasan! Uncle InuYasha's Alpha, and a bunch of other things we can't tell you My Lord!"

"Hnn, why not Miko?" He asks changing tactics again after Rin gives a half answer. My daughter is so loyal!

"You, though honorable are not trustworthy with certain information. If I were to tell you, you would need to swear certain vows first. Before any of that, I'd like you to think overnight if you truly wish to know. Tomorrow we shall have a visitor or two, let me to handle them, they'll be friendly. Goodnight." With that Rin and I stand, clean the area and settle in, she falls asleep in my arms after a story.

The next day we set out, Rin running ahead to gather flowers, then charging back to give me bouquets and flower crowns. Jaken is screeching less and merely follows her with a watchful eye. He only orders her around if she's about to do something unsafe. Sesshomaru walks ahead of us, and I walk not far behind talking to Ah-Uhn, we just have so much to catch up on! Around lunch time we stop and I send Rin with Jaken to catch fish and clean up while I start the rest of the food. Sess looks at me and seems curious about my futuristic foods. "If you want to know details of how and what this all is beyond food from my home village you'll need to swear a few vows. It's simply how it is, sorry."

"Hnn" his usual reply… gosh that's annoying! Oh well, Rin and Jaken return before I can tell him as much. I quickly prepare the fish and we sit to eat, I make sure Jaken gets some too which surprises him.

I give a soft smile, "Jaken, you care for my baby, whether you admit it or not you don't want her harmed. Caring for her and having her care in return makes you someone I want as a friend, I'll always take care of my friends or future friends. That's how it should be, don't ya think?"

He simply splutters and nods at me before eating his fish. Sesshomaru is, of course surprised. To most it's impossible to tell, but I can feel his aura and see it in his eyes. Halfway through out meal I feel a familiar aura approaching and stand up. "Some of our guests are coming, I'm gonna meet them half way, they've traveled farther than I'd like. Rin come, time to meet some very important people."

"Yes Mama!" my little girl jumps up and runs to grab my hand, I nod at Sesshomaru and, without his knowledge my old friend, Tenseiga. Rin bows to them as we run off.

Not long after, we reach another clearing and sit to wait.


	3. Pack Dynamics

**Ohayo Minna! Heres the new chapter, hope you like it! (:**

 **I do not own InuYasha... to bad.**

* * *

 **KAGOME POV 10 MINUTES AFTER LAST CHAPTER**

"Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, I know you are there, come out. Seconds later they do, Shippo is crying as he runs into my open arms, Sango is holding her tears at bay and Miroku is trying not to be a letch.

"MAMAAAAAAAA! I missed you SO MUCH Kagome-Mama! I-InuYasha and Kikyo were m-m-mean to meeeee! She'll NEVER be my mom! YOU'RE my mom!" he keeps shouting and crying for a while, while Sess and the others show up, causing everyone but Rin and I to tense.

I just keep on hugging my boy and cooing to him, "It's okay Shippo baby, shhhhh. I know I'm your mother I won't let anyone else have you, calm down. It's okay baby, shhhh. I love you its okay now, it's all okay I'm here." Eventually he sniffles and looks up at me then to Rin,

"Mama, why is Rin here?"

"She is my daughter, remember I said you'd have a sister one day? Rin is her, so protect and love her at all costs, Rin you do the same to Shippo, he is your brother."

"Yes Mama!" They say together before running off to play by Ah-Uhn.

As soon as they're out of earshot Sango has me in her arms, "KAGOME! Oh Kami, I don't know how you do it! Raising a kit, taking care of us all, controlling InuYasha! I missed you so much my sister! I was worried once Kikyo explained where you were off to, don't leave us again so much happened, the pack almost fell apart. And, and, and, I missed you!" I simply calm her like I did Shippo and hand her to Miroku with a warning glare, he nods and leads her to sit on a log.

"Kids! We are returning to camp and you three will explain over lunch, I made enough for all of you."

The come screaming up to me and latch on, Rin to my hand Shippo my shoulder, Sango clings to my other arm and Miroku follows with Kirara watching him. She earlier greeted me in her language and we agreed to have our reunion later. Sesshomaru and the other two simply follow us, allowing me the lead with my various over emotional pack members.

Back at camp I get everyone settled with tea and food, then have Sango explain what happened.

"Well, after you left and saved Kikyo, and sent her to us I did as you said and got her ready for the mating ceremony. That went off without a hitch." Sesshomaru, Ah Uhn, and Jaken look confused by the futuristic term, too bad, "After that Kikyo and InuYasha were pleasant almost, until Kikyo decided to claim Shippo, she actually believed that Inu-Baka is our alpha! She thought SHE was the new Alpha Female! I was SO angry, and Shippo was crying and yelling she was wrong and not his mother. She got pissed at the reality, so did Inu, apparently he was unaware of his status in the pack, I mean that idiots not even Beta!"

Sesshomaru looks at us with his stoic version of curiosity and confusion, Miroku nods, Shippo and Rin laugh, Jaken spazzes and Ah-Uhn just nods, seems my wise old friend had guessed as much.

"What else happened?" I ask gently while rubbing her back softly to calm her.

She takes a deep breath and continues, "Well after we explained their ACTUAL positions in the group, they got pretty upset, they yelled at Shippo, tried to fight me for Beta, and generally made fools of themselves. The former clay pot left soon after and InuYasha went demon and ran off to find her. The odd thing is he is still conscious!"

I nod at her and speak calmly, "Thanks Sango, I know that must have been hard. I was expecting InuYasha to be able to stay cognizant though; it's an effect of mating, to keep him from harming her by accident. I was also expecting Kikyo to run back to Naraku, don't worry about it the plans are all in place. I will calm the idiot I call my best friend, Shippo, Rin, and I are together now, they will be bonded to me, and I will get it all done in time for the wedding, so relax okay?" She nods and walks off to clean up a bit after hugging me a bit more. "Miroku, Kirara, what did she leave out."

They come over, Kirara in my lap purring and telling me she missed me, greeting me as her alpha before explaining. When I look to Miroku he takes his cue to speak. "She didn't really leave anything out, nothing major at least. The village is carrying out your wishes under Kaede's supervision to prepare the wedding, it will be set in two weeks. I never can figure out how you predict these things Lady Kagome… anyway, other than that I'm guessing you want my counsel and info on my dear Sango?"

"Correct, and how many times must I say to forget the 'Lady'!" I snarl with a small tick mark on my face, I REALLY hate formality.

He scratches his neck and laughs uneasily, "Sorry Kagome, well Sango was devastated emotionally, InuYasha and Kikyo… well they said some bad things about you. They also talked about Kohaku a bit." I growl a little at this, making several eyebrows shoot up and Miroku to scoot back a bit. "Umm, shall I…" he drifts off waiting for my signal to continue, I nod and he picks back up, "After the fight, in which Sango scared the shit out of them, Kikyo left and you know the rest. We saw the details in the instructions you left and followed your run away son. I am worried about her, but she should be fine now that you're with us though. Same for Shippo. Now I'm just worried about Kikyo and Naraku, as well as what you'll do to the idiots."

I nod again and chuckle a little at the last bit, it's a dark and malicious sound. Everyone shivers, even the Ice Lord flinches some. "Well, hearing what they said and seeing the upset of my sister and baby… you don't want to know. It was bad before, but now…" I just let the thought trail off leaving it to the imagination of those around me. Sango returns just then with a grin, she must have heard the last part.

"PLEASE tell me I'm part of this little scheme." I grin and nod at her, causing her to smile in a dark sort of cheer.

I then turn to Sesshomaru, my pack sits as they know to, Sango to my right the kids across from me. Shippo showed Rin to sit a seat closer to me than himself, being more closely related to me than him. Miroku sits next to Sango and Kirara is in her mistress' lap. Jaken is directed by me to sit at the children's side just to the left of Ah Uhn. I wait for Sesshomaru to sit to my left, I'd be on his right side, Rin on his left, with him in the Alpha position of the group. He raises a brow and sits, drinking some of his tea, I drink mine and the rest begin to eat.

"How is it that your companions act as a pack and treat you as Alpha Miko?"

I look up in surprise, then calmly answer, "We are a pack Lord Sesshomaru, and I am the Alpha. It is as simple as that. When you live with an Inu-Hanyo, half demon or not, and are friends with many other demons and half-demons, you pick up their ways. We have adapted, we see each other as family anyway, it makes sense, and controls your idiot half-brother far better than any other method." My group nods while he looks amazed, well for Sesshomaru anyway. I just keep eating and wait for our next guest. "Lord Sesshomaru, I know you are still curious about me, have you decided if you wish to take the vows yet? I know Jaken is willing, and Ah-Uhn already knows most of it." My group freezes, horror, shock, and worry written all over their faces, I just glance over and smile at them, I have a plan and they can tell from the look I give, everyone continues on normally after that. Sess noticed the interaction, I know, and he is impressed.

"Hn, this one will know."

"Great! After lunch I can tell you, and I can FINALLY talk to my second old friend! Or we can wait till we bed down for the evening if you'd prefer, I know we have been here longer than is wanted."

He looks at me appraisingly, I know pack dynamics, and inter-pack relations, I may be an alpha, but I know how to behave when visiting another's pack.

"After lunch suits this one fine Miko."

"Alright, oh and its Kagome Lord Sesshomaru, Ka-Go-Me." My group snickers, they were probably wondering when this would happen. He merely raises an eyebrow AGAIN and drinks his tea. Stupid anti-social, stoic Inu!


	4. Secrets & Vows

**Ohayo My Time Traveling Friends! Not really sure if anyones really reading this but heres the new chapter anyway! Feedback makes writers smile so please review!**

 **I don't own InuYasha, if I did Shippo would call Kagome Mama (;**

* * *

 **KAGOME'S POV**

After the meal I put up my barrier and begin, "Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. Jaken, Lord of the Kappa Demons and Vassal to the Western Lord. Do you hereby swear on your souls and positions, before these witnesses and the Kami themselves, to keep the information you are about to receive a secret, to never press me or any other aware of it for information, directly or by proxy in any way, shape, or form?"

All three swore and allowed me to prick their fingers, one drop of blood touches the ground from each before I seal and heal the wounds. I turn to them after allowing my friends to enter the barrier and smile. I sit, my children snug in my lap, Sango at my right hand, Kirara in her lap and Miroku on my left. Sess sits as well, Jaken and Ah Uhn both on his right side, the spirits of his swords drift to his left, preparing to come to me.

"Well, now that THAT'S done, let's explain. I was born 500 years into the future, and travel back and forth between now and then. I was born with the Shikon in my body and have a Mother, Little Brother, and Grandfather in the future, I am in school, and probably know more than anyone here, aaaannnnndddddd, hmm…" I turn to look at my friends, "Am I leaving anything out guys?"

"Mama, ummm, what about us?" Rin looks up at me and then to Tenseiga and Tōkijin. I giggle and look down at her.

"Rin, do you think they're ready for that, not even my pack knows THAT yet." My children both nod, Shippo is aware of course. Tenseiga does the same, and I listen to the wind, my whole family agrees. I take a deep breath and begin, "Alright, everyone is in agreement." I turn to my pack and have them all swear the same vows Jaken and Sesshomaru swore earlier before continuing. "Rin and I are angels of sorts, Goddesses come to Earth in human forms. I saw the suffering of Inu and Kikyo and what Naraku would do in the future, and I wept for the evils to befall the world. I saw the death of Yokai. My best friend was reincarnated as a mortal, Inu is my long lost best friend. I couldn't stand it all so I went to Mother, she agreed to allow me to be incarnated to a mortal body, as well as my daughter having the same done. Our memories would be blocked until the right time, so we could be happy until then. My mother, Amaterasu came down from the heavens and blessed my mortal parents, Mom is one of Mother's favorite souls anyway, she is the reincarnation of dear friend and a powerful seer, and remembers all her lives. She had a premonition a few decades ago that she needed to be a mortal for a while, so she became one. I was born on Earth into the future and my baby was born in the past similarly, only I wasn't the one to carry her obviously. My own soul mate was reincarnated, he followed me though he was SUPPOSED to wait for me to return to the heavens, and I can't find him without my whole soul. However Rin was tasked with finding her father… I think she hasn't found the correct one yet though…"

I feel Rin and Shippo pull on my sleeves and look at me pointedly, "Oh yeah! And I'm a Princess of the Heavens, and Rin is one too, and Shippo is to be a prince soon! Soo that's it I think. Now I'm going to have to zap ALL of you in the ears and eyes with special Reiki so you can see the two pains in my ass that are with us."


	5. Swords

**Ohayo Minna! New chapter (: I really hope you enjoy it! Please review, I enjoy reading them.**

 **I don't own InuYasha though I wish I did...**

* * *

 **KAGOME'S POV**

Without further ado, while everyone is still shocked I zap them so they're able to see and hear the swords correctly.

Tenseigainstantly runs to me and starts hugging, tugging, and nuzzling me. I just sigh and finally greet her properly, "Hello Tenseiga, it has been a long time my friend."

She is gorgeous with her silvery white hair, the front braided back reveal delicate elfin ears and pixie-like facial features. She has Sesshomaru's markings and an hourglass figure. Her eyes are a vibrant green, and she wears a light blue kimono that has delicate looking leaves falling from a tree as its design, with slits to her upper thigh and a snow white obi. She is currently purring and rubbing all over me.

"Mistress it has been far too long in my opinion, but my STUPID master never takes me near you unless it is to kidnap my brother." Her voice turns from a purr to whining and pouting by the end and I sigh while the children giggle.

"I am not your mistress Tess, you well know this. Sesshomaru is your Master, by the General's wishes. Plus he needs you to soften him up!" She just pouts more and glares at him when he speaks.

"Miko-"

"Her name is Kagome you jerk!" she shouts then turning to me she gently adds, "And to think he wonders why I don't help him! To be so rude to the one I wish for my Mistress."

"Hn."

"UGH, WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE 'HN' THING! Don't be so disrespectful to Mistress!" a low and dark voice loudly cuts in.

I groan and look over at the raven haired man coming towards me, he has red eyes, a tall, toned, and fairly slender frame with broad shoulders and a mischievous smile. "Not you too Jin!"

Tōkijin looks at me and smiles as he kneels before me. "Yes, me too. I want the same deal Tess has."

I just sigh and shake my head, I turn to Sesshomaru after signaling Jin to sit by us. "I imagine from the confusion on your face you have questions."

"This one does. Who are these demons and why can this one not sense them Miko. You will explain."

Both spirits get ready to yell at him for his disrespect but a glare from me silences them, I turn to Tess first, "Tenseiga, explain NOW why your master doesn't recognize your voice." She tenses and shrinks a bit looking ashamed.

"I am sorry Mistress, but he is so hard to get through to, he is SO stubborn!"

I look at her and shake my head, "I have his petulant and unraised heathen brother to deal with, and you claim the CIVILIZED brother is hard to get on with? What did I say last time?"

She looks up with sparkles in her eyes and speaks excitedly, "That when Sessy dies you'll claim me and take me home!" I glare at her and motion for her to finish the deal's details and she instantly deflates, "If I am good to my current master, and don't try to expedite his death." One more glare and she finishes up, "And that by the next time we met you wanted him to know my voice." She sounds positively downtrodden by now so I pat her head and smile gently to her.

"Did you try your best?" a nod, "Did you get him to save Rin and a few others?" another nod and a small smile. "There now, so you didn't get as far as I'd like, but it's a good start." She smiles and tackle hugs me again while the kids and I laugh.

I turn to Jin next, "Jin, why do you seek me, it's obvious why the Heavenly Blade wants me as mistress but you?"

He nods, "Yeah well, that one who wields me now has a major stick up his ass, you and Tess are WAY nicer to look at and talk too." I giggle and motion for him to continue, "Also when you got rid of most of my evil, that made me like you. I feel indebted, the madness of my maker and his malice made me super screwed up, ya know?"

I nod, "I will have to finish ridding you of evil for this to work and the same deal she has you shall have. Is this agreeable?" at his nod, as well as Tess' smile of encouragement I draw blood from him and we seal the vow. "Well, in that case meet your future wielders, Tess shall be Rin's, and Jin Shippo's. They are my children, and though I will wield you until they are ready if you get on with them well they'll take over one day, is that okay?" Both swords nod and grin, moving to talk with the kids under Sango's watchful eye. I turn to the, now fuming, Ice Lord, "Young Lord, I am sure you've questions."

He nods and tries, unsuccessfully to calm his aura, "What is going on Miko."

Both swords, and my entire group, plus Ah-Uhn turn and glare at him, and all shout "IT'S KAGOME!" in various languages, then look at each other and dissolve into laughter. I put a second barrier around me and Sess so we can speak properly.

"They can't hear us now, ask away."

"Who are those two, why can this One not sense them, and what were they talking about."

I shake my head and tsk at him, "Honestly, you seriously haven't figured it out!? I truly thought you smarter than this. Tess is Tenseiga, and Jin is Tōkijin, they are the spirits of your swords. A true master should be able to see, hear, and touch them, and believe me when I say those two have been trying."

The two in question shout in unison, confusing those outside the barrier "HELL YES WE HAVE BEEN!"

I laugh before touching their hilts and talking softly, "Watch your language around my children." The two nod while their blades pulse in agreement. I let go and sit back, "It is good to see them finally getting along, and before you ask they can hear because their physical manifestations are here on your hip. Make sense now?" I tilt my head and shoot him a questioning look. He can only nod and stand, helping me up before he leaves due to the swords' angry pulsing when he begins to go before helping me. I giggle as he looks annoyed and dispel the inner barrier. "You two knock it off! And Lord Sesshomaru, go talk to them, you need to bond more before my spell wears off." Just as he is about to do that I am tackled by four overly excited 'people'. Needless to say it takes a while to get out. When I do I send the spirits to Sess and the kids and I go to Sango. "Sis, where is Sakura?"

Sango turns to me and glances at Rin, "We thought with her possibly near, that Sakura should wait for your signal to show, she is a mile back or so, masking her presence."

"Ahh, good. Thanks Sango!" I turn to the kids, "Now then, tonight is the full moon, we can do the ritual if Rin gets Sess' blessing." The kids cheer and Sango hugs me from behind all squealing and out of character.

"YAY! Now I'll have a niece to spoil and teach and…." She kept going like that for a while squeezing the life out of me while the children laughed.

We pack up camp and get moving, we don't stop until dusk. Sesshomaru hunts, the kids and Jaken fish, and the others set up whatever I tell them. Miroku gets wood, Sango water, Jaken watches the kids, and Ah-Uhn and I set up the beds while chatting, well he carries them for me and I lay them out. When everyone is back and sitting in the right spots I make sure an extra meal is set next to Miroku.

"Ummm, Kags? Why is there an extra setting?" Sango is quizzically staring at it and me along with the rest, I just raise my hand and use it to count down from five, the kids screaming out the numbers excitedly. At zero a young man comes tumbling from the woods.


	6. A Guest

**Hello Time Travelers! New chapter, YAY! Thanks to all my reviewers, you make me smile every time!**

 **I don't own InuYasha or else InuKags would NOT be Canon.**

* * *

Before us is a man who looks to be around twenty, InuYasha's height, slim but toned build, with extremely dark auburn hair and gold flecked green eyes. Sesshomaru growls at him but I stand and walk to him. "Welcome, I have been expecting you. Have a seat, eat, and tell us what business you have here." The flabbergasted man just follows along like a lost duck, there are barriers for protection around each member of the group, excluding Sesshomaru, the guest, and myself.

"Th-thank you kind Lady." I discreetly nod to Sesshomaru and he takes the hint to bow and thank the Lord as well before sitting. I smile encouragingly as he eats and he starts speaking again. "I am Sazuki, I seek the Shikon Miko."

I tilt my head and look at him, "Why does a half demon seek her out?" he stiffens but I calm him easily, "Sazuki, none here would harm you for that mere fact. Look around, tell me what you see."

He does so carefully before answering, "I see two Mikos, a Taijiya, a Monk, and several Demons… being peaceful at evening meal?" Now he looks confused and we all chuckle or giggle lightly, except the ever stoic Lord Icicle Ass of course.

"Correct, my best friend is a half demon mated to a miko, Rin here is my daughter, and the kit Shippo is my son. You are safe unless you threaten us, now please answer my questions. Are you ashamed or hating of your human blood?"

"No."

"Then are you of your demon blood?"

"No Lady."

"Then are you afraid of either?"

"No."

"Do you hate your parents for loving each other enough to have you?"

"NO! Never my Lady!"

"Then, why would you fear or try to hide your nature? Rather wouldn't you make it so you feel safe in either form, and never need fear the transformations?" His whole face practically lights up with realization and determination.

"Thank you Mi'Lady, you are correct! After my business here I shall do just that."

"Hmm, in that case Sazuki, please tell me why you have sought me out."

He looks surprised, "Sought… you… out?"

"Yep, I'm the Shikon Miko, Kagome, pleased to meet you."

The children and my friends laugh at his awed expression. He leaps from his seat and bows deeply to me, kissing my hand and looking at me in amazement, "Lady Kagome, you are truly as they say! I never believed the rumors could be true!"

"Ehh? What are you talking about Sazuki, and stand up silly, I am no better than you! Just call me Kagome, I am no more nor less than myself."

His awe only seemed to grow at my words and as I look around I see the others giving him sympathetic looks. Sango speaks up first, "Yeah I know, she does that."

Miroku, "She is serious too, she gets mad if you don't call her Kagome."

Shippo chimes in last, "Mama doesn't realize just what she does to people with the way she acts. To her it's how everyone should act and nothing special."

He looked at them with shock, "You must be kidding!?"

They all shook their heads, Ah Uhn, and Jaken included, "Nope that's just her." They all say together.

It's actually kinda creepy how they seem to have this all planned out and act like it's a normal occurrence.

I guess Sango noticed the look I was giving them all because she answered my thoughts, "Kags, this **is** normal for us, Shippo, Miroku, and I along with Inu, Lady Kaede, and Kirara give this speech all the time. You defy logic and baffle everyone to be quite honest."

I just give them all a disbelieving look, "Ooookkkaaayyyyy… well my apparent oddness aside, how can I help you Sazuki?"

He returns to his seat and grabs a bag while explaining, "Not long ago you and your group killed my father," I gasped at this but before I could say anything he stops me, "No, no its okay, he was an abusive fu- ah, jerk." He managed to change what he was going to say at the panicked signals everyone was sending him and all the pointing at the kids.

"Hmp, guys I'm not THAT bad!"

My answer was a resounding "YES YOU ARE!" from the group, but I just shrug and turn back to Sazuki.

"Ah, hehehe. Anyway you guys killed him, saving my grandmother and sister from him; I was away and unable to protect them you see. Dad went nuts and became cruel when my human mother died. He never formed a true mating bond with her, though I don't know why, so she aged like any human does. Luckily you all saved them, though I'm not so pleased with that groping monk, but I leave it to his fiancé to punish him, I'm sure her tortures are worse than mine. He groped my sister it would seem." Sango turns to Miroku with an angry look and Hirikose in hand, he soon has a bump on his head and is only half awake. After seeing this Sazuki turns to me again with a grin and continues, "Soon after a thing called Naraku came to me, telling me of the killing and groping and offered me a shard of the jewel. I played along knowing he is evil. I decided to bring the shard to its rightful protector, and to ask her for a favor, if she was as she is said to be, which I see you are. I wrapped it up as much as possible to keep from touching it and becoming corrupted." He hands me the bag and I go through the many layers of cloth in it, cradled inside the sheets of cloth are two Shikon shards.

"Thank you, Sazuki, but there are two shards here?" I ask in surprise.

"Oh, yes La-" he stops at my glare, "Uh, Kagome. I ran into a minor demon with a shard and took the jewel from it on the way here." I smile at his correction and nod.

"Thank you! Oh look, the moon is rising! Sazuki you should be returning to your more demonic form in a minute or two right?"

"Yes Kagome, any second now actually."

"Great! Oh um close your eyes if bright light hurts you." I close my eyes and pray, the jewels that had been purified upon my touch glowed as I did the same, my wings unfurled and my hair got highlights like stardust in it. Very few can see more than the light and as I finish I pull the angelic aspects back before the light can fade. The swords are grinning with the kids, excited and happy at seeing my angelic form again, Sesshomaru is blank faced, but I can see some awe in his eyes, and the rest opted to avoid the light. When I open my hands the shards are gone, I added them to the jewel necklace I have under my shirt. Sazuki is no longer human when we open our eyes either. There stands a young man with fiery red hair, Sazuki's eye color, turned snake-like, and blood red wings behind him.

"Oh Sazuki, you're a dragon then!? That's so cool!"

He grins with sharp teeth and bows to me. "Thank you Kagome, I am glad such a lovely lady thinks so." I can FEEL the blush on my cheeks and know everyone can see by the teasing grins they hold.

"Y-yes well, w-why don't you stay the night here and head off in the morning then Sazuki, it is rather late already. Rin go ask the Lord permission if you haven't yet."

"We did earlier Mama, he agreed, Grandma miiight have done that nature echoy threat thingy though…." I just groan and shake my head, kami that kami is a pain sometimes! I settle Sazuki in then grab the kids and Sango and head out for the rituals.


	7. Family

**Hello dearest Time Travelers! Its update day (: I hope you enjoy this chapter, please Review, I love wigging out my family with my reactions to them! (;**

 **I don't own Inu OR Sess (Which makes me wanna cry btw) and I know it so please don't sic lawyers on me!**

* * *

 **KAGS POV**

I step into the center of the clearing and set a barrier around us, once it is complete I call upon my mother to bless us and feel her radiant warmth settle over us, the others smile and call out in thanks to her, feeling the loving heat too. After that I draw the three to stand before me and turn first to Sango, "Sister of my heart, do you wish to become a sister of my blood and soul, to be loved, cherished, and protected as my own, and do the same in return with all your new family?"

Her smile is ecstatic as she answers. "With all my being I wish it to be so!"

I smile back just as brightly, "Then so be it, welcome my sister, you are a child of the Kami themselves." I cut her palm and my own and press them together, I push a small amount of my Reiki into her through the cuts as I flare out my soul and aura to touch her own as she instinctually does the same with her own.

I turn to Rin, "Daughter of my soul, of my original flesh, do you consent to returning to your rightful position and becoming my daughter by blood in our new bodies?"

She smiles and hugs me, "With all my heart, with all my strength, with all my soul Mama!"

I nod and do the same thing as I'd done with Sango to her, "Welcome back my darling angel." Then I turn to my son. "Shippo, son of my heart, do you wish to become our family, to have the aunt and sister you see, to have the mother before you? To be a price among Kami? Do you want to become my son by blood and soul as you have of my mind and heart?"

"YES! I've always wanted to be yours Mama, and I love Rin and Aunt Sango, I'd protect all of you to the death Mama!"

I smile at my brave baby boy and cut him before touching his soul, "Welcome my son, I am so glad it is official now!" We all hug and smile, I am fully angelic right now, my eyes shed their mortal brown and became electric blue, as did Rin's, Shippo's and Sango's got a ring around their original colors in the same blue. We all have stardust highlights in our hair and angelic wings upon our backs, their lifespans are that of an earthbound angel's now, so about the same as a youkai's. "We are bound, now return to your old appearances by thinking about it and lock the heavenly side behind a barrier within." They nod and do as told and we go to camp for some well-deserved sleep after saying our thanks and goodnights to my currently incorporeal mother.


	8. Sleepy Thoughts

**For Queen of Thieves and .3, Queen for the constant support and friendship, and kuu for getting me to post again, college has been busy and honestly I felt like no one was really reading this so I got a bit wishy washy about posting LOL. Anywho heres the next chapter, I don't own InuYasha or his hot half brother, enjoy!**

* * *

 **SHIPPO'S POV**

I wake up in Mama's arms and snuggle in closer, I can sense Rin and Aunt Sango's positions around the camp site. I can feel everything around me better now and feel this weird buzzy feeling inside. I'm almost worried before I remember last night. I'm Mama's real son now! I'm a prince and Rin's brother, and an Angel like being, but still a fox demon too! I smile and snuggle back farther into Mama and Rin's embrace. I am completely happy and with my family, in this moment contentment and sleepiness are all I feel.

* * *

 **SANGO'S POV**

I feel odd, not quite the same as before… I wonder why? I can feel three strong presences, they feel so important to me while I cuddle Kilala. Oh! I know last night! I'm an earthbound angel now, Kagome's sister, I sense my family. They're all safe, I can sleep some more, I'm so happy to have blood family again… maybe now we can rescue my brother… and I need to ask Kags about Miroku and Kohaku but that can all wait. I drift back into pleasant slumber.

* * *

 **RIN'S POV**

I start to wake up when I feel Shippo cuddle closer to Mama, he's in between us with Mama laying her arm over us two. I feel Aunt Sango has just fallen back into her dreams and has questions for the morning, but she is content in her new status. I'm just happy to be me again, being mortal wasn't very fun without Mama there! I know I will have to learn to get over my fear of wolves now too… they are our allies and not really evil, but a part of nature. Mama will help, so will my lord. I have to stifle a giggle while thinking of Mama, she thinks I've not found her mate yet! Like I wouldn't have found Daddy already! This will be so fun! I'll get everyone in the pack and in the heavens to help out with my little schemes! _Hahaha yes little one it will be fun, and you will have much help indeed. However before that happens you must sleep, remember you are newly remade and need the rest. Your bodies are all still transitioning._ I hear my grandmother's voice on the wind and smile softly "Yes Grandma" I whisper in reply and snuggle back into Mama before drifting to sleep like the others had.

* * *

 **KAGOME POV**

Ahh so they've all had it happen now, good. The newly awakened or made always reflect on their choice the night they change. If they regret it they can be returned to mortal life if they wish, but it must be done by the next new moon or it would become impossible. They do not know this though, otherwise it would cloud their judgment when choosing to become angels in the first place! People tend to tale things lightly if they think there is an out or loophole. It seems they are all content with their choice, though Sango and Shippo do have questions… and Rin is scheming again. That's alright though it's good to see my baby acting like herself again, Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass as Jin would call him had subdued her human self far too much for my liking. She seems less mischievous than I remember and more contained, I suppose it could just be from her experiences as a human though. Well it can all be dealt with in the morning. For now I must take my rest while I can, but first, "Sleep Young Lord, you have much to learn and do tomorrow. None can harm us or are daft enough to try with the beings who lay here being so strong." All I hear is a quiet 'Hn' and his movements to get more comfortable to rest. I smile and drift off again.


	9. Fealty

**Hello my Time Travelers! Heres the post I promised, I got a break from one class today so I decided to post! This chapter may be a bit out there, but please enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **KAGOME POV**

I yawn and carefully disentangle myself from my kids to get up. I don't want to end up waking the children after all! I escape and stand before stretching with a content smile on my face. I nod to Sesshomaru, "Good morning Young Lord." he nods back and I begin to get breakfast ready. It isn't long before the pretty watercolor sunrise I woke to is gone and morning's golden rays and blue skies are in full view. I hear my little ones wake and stumble to me, soon followed by their new aunt and Miroku plus our guest Sazuki. Ah-Uhn had gone off to graze when he woke up a while back, and Jaken is still in a deep sleep snoring away. Sesshomaru continues to watch me as I interact with the packs. Soon everyone is seated, bright eyes returning as they eat some oatmeal, the adults with coffee or tea in hand and the kids with apple juice. When she has finished eating I send Rin to her stoic companion with some tea which he slowly sips, still observing us as Rin trots back to plop down into my lap happily.

I smile at Sazuki when he laughs at Rin's actions and Shippo's subsequent pouting over it. Shippo quickly takes his place on my shoulder and settles down while I softly smile to the dragon hanyo. "Good morning Sazuki, did you sleep well? Have you decided what your plans are? Oh! And what was that favor you wanted to ask?"

He smiles and nods, "Yes Mi'L-..." He manages to stop himself again, this time due to my kids' expressions of horror over the nearly completed honorific. I giggle along with them as he blanches and corrects himself again. "Kagome. Well, after what you said about training myself… I was wondering if you know anyone who could help me? I am thinking of heading to the sword smith called Totosai, I wish to ask him to direct me to a master to teach me in both of my forms. If you don't know someone willing to help he should due to his age and as a result of being a partial vassal to Lord InuYasha." At his use of 'Lord' in referring to Inu the entire group either, growls, falls over in shock and laughter, or just stares at him like he's an idiot. He looks around confusedly. "What did I say this time?" _Huh, usually that's my line…_

Everyone tries to answer him at the same time, even Sess (albeit his answer is less than kind and chock full of sarcasm), until I get annoyed with it. "OI! ONE AT A TIME!" I flare my reiki for emphasis and point to Sango.

"Inu is a part of Kagome's pack, we **all** know Totosai and he's kinda nutty and senile."

Miroku, "I'm not sure if InuYasha counts as a lord… or a demon lord at least, I know he was claimed as royalty in the human realm by his Mother Izayoi. I'm unsure of the workings of demon society though…"

Shippo, still laughing as he gets his turn, "Inu-Baka isn't even Beta, he may be a royal by blood but he sure isn't in any other way!" I laugh at my son's comments, though rude they are true and warranted until Inu apologizes for his transgressions.

Rin, "Master InuYasha needs to work on his court etiquette, language, teach his mate court decorum for both races, and well… it's a REAALLLLYYYYY long list of chores before he can be formally acknowledged as a true Lord of the West. Or a proper Uncle of mine for that matter, he needs to treat Mama better!" she wrinkled her nose adorably and I hug her tighter, squealing a bit over her absolute cuteness. Everyone sweat drops and I point to Jaken who is still indignantly squawking in the background.

"I will NOT accept that lowly mongrel as a Lord of the West!"

Finally I point to Sesshomaru who simply states, "My bastard brother is recognized in Father's will as second heir. He is also entitled to some land holdings which This One has managed thus far and shall continue to until he is competent. It is at this one's discretion that the bastard Hanyo be coroneted and introduced into society as prince and lord though." I nod and turn to the shocked Dragon Hanyo before me.

"THAT'S THE LORD OF THE WEST!?" he shouts while pointing, I giggle and nod while Sazuki rushes to give a formal bow to Sess and turns back to me. "So, should I change my plan?"

I look at him and shake my head, looking down I say, "Rin get me a pen and paper please." She does and settles back into my lap, I write a quick letter and then draw a simple map on the back, "Sazuki, use this to find him. Then let him read the other side. He will help you if he reads this and the paper is charmed against fire, but try not to test that k." He stands as I hand him the note and a bag of supplies Sango had packed last night. "Have a safe journey and good luck!"

Sazuki nods and smiles brightly before bowing over my hand and kissing it lightly, "Thank you for everything My Lady Kagome, I am forever at your service as an ally in any battle you face or war you wage, this I swear." He stands tall as he finishes his promise and shed a single drop of blood from his right index finger before leaving the camp. Most of us are in silent shock over his actions. He had just sworn his fealty to me as his Lady with a blood oath.

My group recovers first and Sango pulls out a piece of paper and writes on it. "Well, that makes eight hanyos."

Miroku tries to look, "How many demons?"

"Ugh I don't want to even **try** to count **that** tally right now, Shippo encoded it and won't give me the key, but I'd guess around thirty three… and there are around 60 humans, about fifteen are spiritually powered or otherwise trained to slay demons, while the rest are normal humans."

I decide to pipe up as I come out of my shock and listen closer to their conversation. Now I'm rather curious, "Ummm, what are you talking about?" The group around the list startles, looking towards me and suddenly turn pale. They definitely forgot I was here.

My pack mates, plus Rin, Ah Uhn, (They got filled in while Kagome was in lala land before the conversation she heard had started) and randomly enough Myoga, turn to me and stutter looking from the lists, to me, to each other, and back again. I point at my Beta, Sango, to explain.

"W-well… its unm, well." She sighs and develops a defeated look, "How to explain this with the best results…" Another sigh and round of frantic glancing occurs before I get my answer. "It's a list of all the beings who've sworn to you as their Lady, and most of them you didn't realize did it because they whispered and made sure to complete the ceremony while you thought they were saying goodbye so they could do the ritual without your notice and you wouldn't freak out!" she managed all this in one breath, and spoke so fast I could barely understand what she said.

"THEY DID WHAT!" I walk forward and grab the lists, there are at least a hundred names on here, I can feel Sess looking over my shoulder and spell the paper so only those trusted by or sworn to me can see what is written and he growls in annoyance. "I can't be a Lady on the mortal plain, to mortals, not properly or how they deserve! When I die so will my heirs, unless they decide to stay on Earth longer. What about lands and money and food, I can't provide that either, or at least not fairly! I mean I **could** get it, but not by buying it and I refuse to make war to gain land. Oh and what about -"

" **Kagome!** " Sango stops my maddened pacing and holds me in place by with a death grip on my shoulders.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME!?"

" **THIS.** The way you are reacting is why Kags. You have enough stress as it is. Please calm down. We already started solving all those problems, and made sure to talk to each being who swore fealty to you before they did it, or before they got far away. Suzuki got the talk last night. They **all** know and **none** of them care. Most actually went out to help with the problems after following whatever dream they had or advice you gave them."

I hand the lists back to Sango, calming down now but still angry and worried "Notify them I know and that I am **not** pleased. They may gather in three weeks' time to greet me properly and speak with me. If after they have they still wish this fate, they may swear properly and be acknowledged as one of my people. Is it okay with you if we meet in your home village?" Sango nods and takes the paper back, setting Miroku and herself up to write the many notes needed while Myoga hops over to me and Bows. I shake my head, "Not you too!" He just nods and laughs before hopping away to Shippo and Rin.

I turn to the Stoic Lord and smile, "Well, those two can write on Kilala and Ah Uhn while we walk," I glare over at my pack mates in a way that said, 'it better be neat and this is your punishment for not telling me' "shall we continue?" Sess hns and nods before seeming to have a realization and looks at me with surprise yet again. _Huh, I really thought he'd be harder to phase…_

"This One does not know our destination."

I giggle and nod, "Well I would have told you, but since we're going the right way there was no need! We are headed to pick up Inu and his bride of course!" I smile cheerily and start to walk, my pack mere steps behind me. They, being used to how I can get when angry heard my plans to get going and packed camp and got ready to write on the go. Usually they wouldn't, we'd all clean up together, but I am in a bad mood. Sesshomaru looks around once again not quite comprehending a female human as Alpha and being so effective. He recovers quickly and picks up his customarily quick gait. The rest of us follow him, me with a child on each arm and a soothing tune humming on my lips.


	10. Meeting Up

**Hey there Time Travelers! How are you all (: I am keeping my promise and trying to update more regularly, this is actually a day early, but I think I'll be to busy tomorrow to post. In short, here goes the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **I do not own InuYasha, or his yummy brother... *cries***

* * *

 **GENERAL POV WITH NARAKU**

"Kana, show me Kikyo."

The young white haired void demon stares blankly at her creator as she channels power through her mirror. Seconds later Kikyo's image replaced his own and Naraku stares into the mirror.

"Hmmm, it seems she is coming to me. She had best have news! Kagura! Go meet the Miko, see what she wants."

The wind witch glares but nods and takes off, grabbing Kana as she goes. As they leave they can hear the insane laughter of the one-time-human.

* * *

 **GENERAL POV WITH KIKYO**

The newly whole miko continues to run, not far behind her is a crazed half demon. Kikyo glances back, out of breath and just barely able to see him. Knowing she wouldn't be able to keep ahead much longer she quickly draws a spiritual barrier around herself while speeding up. In the distance a giant feather can be seen on the wind, rapidly approaching the unaware duo.

* * *

 **KAGOME POV**

We're almost there, I can sense my soul and her powers. Kikyo's spiritual energy is agitated and frantic. _I guess Inu almost has her, and I think I sense Kana and Kagura too…_

"Sesshomaru, do you sense them as well?" I look to the stoic yokai I have been walking beside, the kids had long since run off to play in the flowers along the road as we walk.

"Hn, the Dead One and Spider's progeny."

"Well, she's not dead anymore, but yes. We should see Inu soon, and she should be catching Kikyo any minute now."

He merely gives an almost imperceptible nod. I call for the kids and set them on Ah-Uhn. I don't want them running around with Kana and Kagura nearby, not to mention a nutso InuYasha! Before I leave them I lean in to whisper to them, "When I get Inu under control, destroy the poisonous insects, Shippo hide yourself and Rin, Rin purify them." Both children nod and I smile, "Be VERY careful, take Kilala as well." That said I move back to the front of the group.

A few minutes later I see them, Kikyo is inside her barrier, bow drawn and aimed at Kagura. Inu is beating on the barrier yelling at Kikyo to explain herself, seemingly oblivious to anyone else.

"Ugh, he is SUCH an IDIOT!" Everyone immediately turns to stare at me, "Oops, ehhehehe. Sorry, I couldn't help it!"

The most of my friends are sweat dropping or shaking their heads at me. Sesshomaru is a blank but I'm pretty sure he is being distainful towards me in his head.

 _Oh well._

Kikyo, why on Earth did you think you were alpha female? Or that you could claim my child as your own?! Oh and if you want your mate to calm down, let him in the barrier then hug him and rub his ears." She looks at me calculatingly before following my directions for Inu until he calms down.

"Great, now, answer my questions please."

"My mate is the alpha of your pack making me alpha female, the kit is unclaimed young thus as his alpha I take the place of his mother." Her voice comes across as dispassionate yet sure, but I can feel the confusion and panic in her aura.

"Okaaaayyyy. I think it's time to disillusion you, both of you. InuYasha is not, and never has been the Alpha. I am. Shippo has not been unclaimed in years, he is my son as Rin is now my daughter. Now Kikyo, why are you so determined to be alpha? You don't need it for protection anymore, I am no longer a threat romantically…" I trail off looking at Kana and Kagura. "Actually, hold off on that answer, I have something else to deal with."

I walk around the couple to better see the demonesses who have been staring at us up till now. "So, you two are here to check on Kikyo and ask what news she has for you, Kagura you are trying to figure out how to manipulate one of us into getting your heart, aannnnd Kana is babysitting you while trying to separate her life force and youki from that stupid mirror. So that about right?"

Kana's eyes widen while Kagura whips around to look at her 'sister'. "Kana?!" the young demoness only nods, still as bewildered as a void demon can be.

"Oh! Please speak freely, the saimyosho are dead, right kids?"

"Yes Mama!" "Mew!" The children and Kilala chime together from Ah-Uhn.

"I do not know how you knew that Kagome. It is true." Kana replies softly while Kagura stares at her in surprise.

"Okay, well. I may know something to help with that. It isn't a permanent solution, but it WILL get you away from Naraku! He keeps track of you by focusing on that mirror, so if it is broken and powerless he will assume you are dead, correct?"

The snowy haired girl looks at me, unsure, "Yes, but I will be dead."

I grin at her and lean down to hug her, "No, no you won't be. We can transfer your life and power elsewhere. To make it believable as death, we need to slowly crack and break the mirror while we do it though, it will be excruciating but you will be healed, alive, and free by the end. The decision is yours Kana. You will be welcome in my pack afterwards, until we free your sister or longer if you wish." I turn to the elder sister, "Kagura, your situation is trickier to say the least. Naraku trusts Kana more, his link to her is through the mirror's link to him, while you are untrusted and physically linked to him. I imagine he keeps your heart close with how defiant you are. I DO have a plan though. I will only tell you about it after Kana has made her decision though, I believe she will need your help to decide and you need to be focused on her right now."

The wind witch nods and they walk a few feet away to talk.


	11. Arguments All Around

**Hey there time travelers! Ready for the next chapter? I hope so cause here it is!**

 **I don't own InuYasha, though that WOULD be nice lol.**

* * *

 **KAGOME POV**

Sango is the first to speak, "Well, that went well. I didn't know you were doing this today though!"

"Yes Lady Kagome, it was quite a surprise. They seem to be considering it though." Miroku is keeping a careful eye on the two.

"So, do you two think it will work? Also can you handle the second half of the proposal while I deal with-" "Miko."

I turn around to see Sesshomaru looming over me.

*sigh* I draw on my patience before answering his arrogant-ness, "Yes? What is it you need enough to interrupt us?"

He glares at me, as expected after that comment. Hey he's not MY alpha, we are on equal footing but I have been playing nice since he is a guest. "You sent my ward into a battle. You have also invited enemies into our midst. Explain."

I roll my eyes, "One moment please." I walk to his side before turning to my friends, I will not turn my back to him, it would be an insult in this situation. "Can you two handle them while I deal with the Inus?" both nod and walk towards Kana and Kagura who seem to be ready to talk.

 _Right, back to the Lord of being uptight._

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is my daughter. She had Shippo and Kirara with her, and a battle? Really!? I sent her to swat some bugs, nothing she can't handle. As for the other two, they are not enemies by choice they are the equivalent of captured and enslaved allies. Their souls are not dark, nor are they loyal to Naraku, and before you say it they ARE capable of loyalty. Look at how they support each other, how they care for the ones they love! Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend. If you worry for Rin then go talk to her."

Before he can reply I give a customary half bow and walk to Inu and Kikyo.

"Kikyo. While those two are busy, would you answer my earlier question? Why do you think you need to be an alpha?"

She looks at me, unsure, then down at Inu who nods at her. He doesn't know why, but he wants to. "Naraku."

InuYasha looks sad, angry, and a bit surprised. _Looks like love really IS blind…_

"Wanna elaborate? I know you were feeding him information out of spite, jealousy, and the fact that you only had the darkest parts of your soul. He probably helped get you souls before, maybe gave you certain soul stealing demons?, but what does he hold over you now?"

"You are correct, he gave me my soul collectors. He also wanted you gone as much as I did, I need to be alpha so he will think he has control of the group through me. As soon as you have your soul back he will kill me!"

I just look at her, "UUUuuuuummmmmmmmmm, I think you are still a bit unbalanced from regaining your missing soul… Kikyo I have one question for you. You think he will kill you, how?"

"What do you mean HOW wench!?" _Greaaaat Inu is back to his dumb self._

"Kikyo, before he had a hold on you through what?"

"The souls I needed, and the darker parts of me were attracted to his power. He also threatened to set me up to die at your hands by setting up a challenge that would reveal how to recall your soul to you."

I actually have to laugh at that, "Kikyo, I never try to kill you unless you're dragging Inu to hell or attacking me! You don't NEED souls anymore, so that reasons gone too. Last, I've KNOWN how to recall my soul for at least a year now. I am just assuming the attraction is gone. I mean he IS a little hot, but the evilness and the tentacles pretty much end that right away."

I can hear a few giggles from Rin, Kana, and Sango, while Kagura is full out cackling, having overheard that last bit. Of course I practically yelled it, I want to make Kana more comfortable around us after all.

The 'older' miko looks at me blankly for a minute before breaking out into a small, hopeful grin. She still seems a bit hesitant though, "Kikyo, please remember that you are a member of this pack. Everyone in it will love you and protect you if you let us, all you have to do is offer the same back." Shippo runs up and hops on my shoulder, pointing to Kana and the others, "So Kikyo?"

She has a beautiful smile now, I can feel the happiness radiating from her as she drops the barrier and nods to me. It will obviously take time for her to get used to not only having her soul restored, but being able to live how she wants rather than as the protector of the jewel and a village's protector.

 _I hope she starts to enjoy her freedom soon, or at least realizes how much of it she has now…_

I head back over to Ah-Uhn and wave to Sango, who brings the girls over with Miroku.

"So, do you have a decision Kana?"


	12. Kana

**Hello Time Travelers! Hope you've been well, sorry for the late posting! I'm afraid it may become a bit of a normal occurrence for a while as I got a new job, and the semester is coming to a close. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to last Chapter's cliffhanger! Hope you all have a great Thanksgiving too!**

 **I don't Own either Inu brother, or their show or Manga... to bad...**

* * *

 **Kana POV**

I look at Lady Kagome as she walks away, then to my sister. "Well Kana, what do you want to do?"

I glance back and forth again, Miroku and Sango are coming this way… "I, I want to be free, but not without you. You would be all alone…"

She bends down and hugs me tight, I can hear her voice wavering a bit as she speaks, "Kana, I love you, I'd rather be alone and know you are safe and happy than have you near that monster!"

"We hate to interrupt, but Lady Kagome has sent us to give you more detail and answer any questions you may have." We separate and look to the monk who had spoken.

Kagura is giving him a funny look, "Lady?" I'm curious too, though I think of her as 'Lady Kagome' I rarely hear her called as such...

He chuckles and rubs the back of his head as he answers, "eheheh please don't tell her I called her with title, she gets rather frightening…"

Sango is nodding along with him, "It's true, there are very few situations or people she will accept the title from. If anyone in the pack calls her formally she gets furious, saying family doesn't need titles… she really deserves it though."

We both nod, looking at Lady Kagome as she talks to Lord Sesshomaru before dismissing him.

Miroku turns serious, "So do you have any questions for us, or would you two rather be left alone for a while?"

I look at my sister, "We have questions. When would we free her, if I joined you?" they all look shocked, my voice is strong, both in volume and emotion.

The slayer recovers first, "It depends on how long it takes to locate either her heart, or the things needed for a replacement. It would also depend on cooperation between us, and the time needed to free you Kana."

I nod, "I want her free as soon as possible if we go through with this. Maybe we can get Kohaku-san out too."

Sango tears up at the mention of Kohaku-san, I forgot for a moment they are siblings…

"H-how is he?"

The monk hugs her lightly as Kagura answers, "He is okay, he has good acting skills. He remembers everything, but he wants to kill Naraku on his own rather than risking your safety by escaping and joining you."

They both look shocked as I nod in agreement with her evaluation. "We tried to get him to leave, told him Lady Kagome could probably free him, but he won't listen."

"Now, how would you free my little sister?" I look at Kagura's face, _she looks so fierce…_

"We have a talisman, we have enchanted it so that only three people can remove it. Those are, Lady Kagome, the wearer of it, and a person of the wearer's choice. Basically it would end up being you, Kana, and Kagome. The talisman is small and strong, Totosai created it upon request."

Sango cuts in, "Actually, he lost a bet to Kagome!"

"WHAT!?"

I look at Kagura, then the slayer, "A bet?"

"Yes, but we can tell that tale later. The talisman would be able to hold you power and then some Kana, so it will be fine as your strength grows until we can transfer it fully into your body once Naraku is dead and Kagome has the spell ready." We nod. "So any other questions?" I look at my sister and we shake our head no.

I turn fully to the humans, "We require a moment to speak alone please." They nod and walk off just as we hear Lady Kagome practically shout something about Naraku being attractive until his evil and tentacles ruining it, even I had to laugh at that!

I look to Kagura and she asks me, "So, what do you wanna do sis?"

"We can be free, together. Are you sure, you and Kohaku-san would be okay?" she nods and we look up as Sango stops by us.

"Kagome is calling for us, are you ready?" we nod and follow.

Kagome smiles and looks at me intently "So, do you have a decision Kana?"

* * *

 **Kagome POV**

Everyone turns to Kana, waiting on her reply.

The little demoness nods minutely, "I accept."

I break into a huge grin and dart forward, hugging both girls. When I pull back I see their bewildered faces and just smile wider, "Welcome to the family you two!" I can hear the others saying similar things in the background, even Yasha and Kikyo giving half-hearted welcomes. I step back a bit father so the two can breathe and look at Kagura. "Kagura, I know you won't like this, but you need to leave BEFORE I give Kana the talisman and break the mirror." I can see her about to protest, and Kana looks upset a bit. "Let me explain." They nod, "Kagura, you won't be free for possibly months to come, Naraku is gonna ask what happened and where Kana is even thinking she is dead. You need a cover and you need to be unaware of just what the talisman looks like. Naraku can NEVER know what it is, or else it could endanger Kana."

"I- I see, so what is your plan to give me an excuse to leave her."

"Yes, big sister needs a safe way to leave or else Naraku will know somethings amiss."

I smile at the two sisters, they really do love each other. "Yasha." He comes next to me, "You will be chasing Kagura from the camp, make it believable but don't hurt her to badly. Kagura your story is that you found Sesshomaru and Inu fighting. You set Kana in a tree near me and the others to gather intel before being spotted by the brothers. You had to leave without collecting her due to Sesshomaru leaving, seemingly bored, and InuYasha turning his rage to you. Kana was caught as you left and your self-preservation outweighed your sisterly love. You thought that I wouldn't let anyone harm a 'defenseless' child in my presence, 'evil' or not. Kikyo managed to find and treat you a little after your escape and filled you in on our plan to save Kohaku when we see him next. As far as Kikyo knows I think she can get the jewel from him without his dieing and she has gained the trust of the pack. While the false battle between Inu and Sesshomaru happens you will say your goodbyes to Kana. After Sesshomaru will take his pack, plus Rin a short distance away, towards where Kana will be hidden. Inu will then chase you away, sorry but he needs to hurt you a bit to make this work, Kikyo will follow you shortly and treat you, then you go to Naraku. Kana, we will then free you and Kagura make sure to look grieved and shocked when Naraku rubs Kana's 'death' in your face. Fill Kohaku in and be ready for anything. Oh and we ARE coming for him. I know how to save him for real."

Everyone looks at me, shocked. _They're so mean! I can strategize!_

"Kags, you're pouting." InuYasha points out, he's so mean!

"Just start the plan, you jerk!"

I storm off and everyone except Sesshomaru moves into position.

"Miko, I have not agreed to this."

I stare at him, I can FEEL the tick mark on my head! "Sesshomaru, Yasha is going to attack you either way, whether YOU actually participate or not has no effect on my plan, Rin and Ah-Uhn agreed and Jaken doesn't factor into this much either, I just need the illusion in case Naraku checks up on this, which he will." With that I continue past him, _no WAY he could EVER be my missing mate._ "Oh, and Jinn, Mind helping out a bit?"

 _Not at all Lady._

"Thanks!"

* * *

 **TIME SKIP, AFTER KAG'S PLAN HAPPENS**

"Okay, let's get you free." I look at the nervous void demon as her sister disappears from sight, "Here is the talisman." She looks at it in wonder, as do Rin and Shippo, even if they DID help me and Totosai design it. It looks like her hair flowers, a mirror placed as its center, and set on top of a feather as if cradled by it. It is beautiful, simple, and white. It will be hard to notice on her, especially if she wears it under her kimono.

"Kanna-Chan, Mama needs your mirror, and you need to put on the pendant, kay?" My little Rin is holding Kana's hand, and Shippo is coming up on her other side to follow suit.

"Yeah, and we'll be right here with you through this, so if you feel hurt, just squeeze our hands or whatever ya needta do!"

 _I'm so proud of my babies!_

Kana nods and allows me to put the necklace on, while giving Inu the mirror, he will break it as I channel her powers to their new home with Miroku's help. "Ready Kana?"

She nods bravely and grasps my children's hands a bit more firmly, gaining two squeezes in return and I signal Inu and Miroku to start.

* * *

 **WITH NARAKU**

"UGH! Whats this!? Kana."

A dark aura and new miasma can be seen rising around the furious spider hanyo as he feels his connection to Kana sever and fade. To the dark creature she seems dead

"Damn those pests! Kagura had best have a good explanation when she shows up."

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PACKS**

"There! She's free now." I smile and gently pick up the passed out demon child, Rin and Shippo only releasing her when they can't reach her anymore. I set her in my sleeping bag and brush her bangs back as my babies climb in next to her and take her hands back.

They look up at me from where they sit, "We're going to stay with her till she wakes up, so she doesn't get bad dreams, kay Mama?"

I nod and kiss them on their foreheads, "Okay Shippo. I'm going to start on dinner then."

They both smile and nod in reply before I head off to start setting up a more permanent camp.

"Miko."

I can't help but sigh and take a few seconds to breathe deeply before turning to the most arrogant male I know other than Naraku.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

* * *

 **Yeah, not to sure why I did the Naraku thing... not sure if I like it either. It was gonna be his POV but I want sure how to write like a corpse obsessed Psycho who cant even admit he is obsessed with said corpse, along with her reincarnation and the jewel they protected... plus he is SUPER skeevy *Shudders* Anywho There ya have it, a look at the dark side's reaction to the plan's start!**


	13. A Chat With Sesshomaru

**Hey there Time Travelers! Sorry its been so long since I've updated. RL has me all over the place (: Heres a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I don't own InuYasha, but I sure do enjoy playing with the Characters!**

* * *

 **Kags POV**

"Miko."

I can't help but sigh and take a few seconds to breathe deeply before turning to the most arrogant male I know other than Naraku.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Tokijinn assisted you without my use of it."

I cant help but roll my eyes and look to Jinn, "You'd think he'd get it by now, eh Jinn?" I said, looking at the sword's spirit.

Jinn laughs and nods, his corporeal form pulsing in answer. I can feel Sesshomaru's glare and look back to his face, _Whoops he seems pissed!_ "Miko I suggest you answer This Sesshomaru."

I raise an eyebrow, "You did not ask This Kagome a question, rather you stated a fact in a monotone voice. You young Lord did not give any indication of a query towards my person." I try to hold back my smirk while anyone within hearing range tries to stifle their laughter… well Inu and the swords didn't even try to hide it. Sesshomaru glares at me even harder but I just look at him innocently. "Well if you're not going to ask me a question I need to tend to my pack and prepare for our newest member's awakening." With that I walk away, Jinn and Tess laughing in the background while Inu and Tetsaiga let out big and loud peals of laughter. I quickly give assignments to my pack and start dinner with Sesshomaru still glaring and following me around. _Dumb dog you can't get me to submit that way!_

* * *

 **SESSHOMARU POV**

 ** _SESSHOMARU'S MINDSPACE_**

 _This ningen onna is most infuriating. Were she not my ward's Mother I would kill her. How dare one such as she ignore my orders and inquiries. Any other being would be a quaking mess if I so much as looked at them._

 _ **Hnn she is indeed different, but that is to be expected of one like her.**_

 _What do you speak of beast?_

 _ **She is an alpha, and the Shikon's Guardian, were she like other beings she would not be able to do her duty.**_

 _Hnn, she will answer this one never the less._

… _**good luck unless we actually ask her we shall get no answer.**_

I walk over to the Miko, I had been following her movements and glaring without noticing and the camp is half set already. "Miko."

"Yes Sesshomaru" she replies, her tone is cheerful as she glances at me over her shoulder.

 _Insolent wench._

"Miko This one has stated many time that you are to afford the proper respect."

She doesn't even look up as she replies this time, "And I have told you that I give respect to those whom show it back or earn it. Now, did you have need of me for something?" She finally switches sides so she can see me and cook.

"Hnn, this one has inquiries as to your and my swords' actions, as well as to the events for which we have gathered."

"Ah, I see, ask away." She smiles brightly at me and nods to the air behind both my shoulders. _Hn my swords' spirits must be in those spots then. This onna is strange to be sure._

"This one wishes to know when the Ceremony for InuYasha's mating is to take place."

"Ah, well that's easy! It will be ready when we arrive in Edo, so the day after we get there the festivities shall begin. There is much you and I must work out before that date though."

I narrow my eyes at her, "What could This one have need to 'work out' with you onna."

She huffs at the term used to address her but answers nonetheless with a single word that makes me freeze. "Rin."

I incline my head, "Indeed. We shall speak on it at a later date." She nods and glances at my- our daughter, then back to me.

"She and Shippo will need to be included in the conversation. Though children they are mature enough to have a say." I incline my head once more, I do not want my Rin unhappy.

"This one has further questions." She nods, "Tokijinn went against me and helped you, why."

Her incessant smile grows at my use of an actual question. She is increasingly irritating, yet I find less and less of a desire to maim her… "Well, Jinn wants to be mine or my children's. There is also the more important fact that he feel little to no connection or loyalty to his wielder, that'd be you. Until you learn to properly hear your swords they are likely to let another wield them if they prefer that person, or in this case defy you to help me out. It would be a rare occurrence if it weren't for me being around, as I am one of the few who can inherently see and hear them. He'll listen to Shippo and Rin too more than likely."

I feel Tokijinn pulsing at my side and can hear the barest whisper of a deep voice agreeing with her. _Hn most displeasing, other than the sword listening to and protecting Rin._

 _ **Yes, our daughter is safer if our swords intend to avoid her harm in any way.**_

 _Hn._

"Miko, is it wise to bring that creature under your protection. Near Rin."

She looks at me with furrowed brows before they smooth and her eyes crinkle and dance with mirth, "Well of course! Kana is a fine addition to the pack, and cute to boot!"

I can merely stare at her incredulously while she hums and finishes cooking. I go sit by the pups and try to figure out the infuriating and confusing Ningen Onna.

* * *

 **BACK TO KAGS POV**

I giggle as Sesshomaru stares at me, I bet he's trying to figure me out! That or he's listing ways to kill me…

I hum happily as the food finishes cooking, during my conversation with Sess the others had finished their work, InuYasha brought me the meat I needed for the stew and Sango seasoned it before hand so I could put it straight in. She also got our bathing supplies ready and sent Kilala to find a hot spring for later, before working on our weapons. She keeps them in top shape! Miroku got more fire wood and made camp more livable, and Jaken and Ah-Un watched the kids.

As I dish out the food everyone comes to sit around the fire, Kana is starting to come to so the kids are waiting to eat with her. Before Long Kana is up and eating, though her eyes are rather glazed and she has a mild fever. It is unsurprising after the stress she went through earlier. After we eat Sango and I bring Kilala and all the children to the springs to wash up.

"Kana, Mama has super cool stuff to wash with, and we play games before we get clean! It so fun!" Rin is smiling at the void demon, holding her hand on one side, with Shippo mirroring her on the other.

"Is that so?" Kana replies in her soft voice, its hard to see, but there is a wisp of a smile on her face.

Shippo nods enthusiastically, elaborating and telling her the rules for Marko Polo, and other water games.

"Kana, how are you feeling?" I ask, bending down to help her and Rin undress when we reach the springs.

"I am alright. It is good to feel fully again. I worry for my sister and Kohaku though. I believe I will enjoy my stay with your pack no matter what though!" The little albino girl has a small smile and a light blush as she looks at me and the others.

I smile at her and help her into the spring along with Rin, "I'm glad you think so! Welcome to the pack Kana!"

Shippo, Rin, Sango, and even Kilala give happy shouts of welcome to the smiling little youkai before we play, wash, and head back for sleep.


	14. Edo

**Hello Time Travelers! I know it's been almost a full month since I posted last. Sorry about that! Anyway this chapter is really just showing some interaction between Sess and Kags and moving us closer to InuKik being official! Its extra long since its been forever... and that's kind just how it happened lol.**

 **I don't Own InuYasha but please enjoy the warped world my mind creates with it's characters!**

* * *

 **Kags POV**

We have been traveling for two days. Over those days Kana has shown more emotion, and has opened up to us quite a bit. Sesshomaru has stared at me and tried to challenge me or question me on and off the whole time, and Kikyo has become a true member of the pack. She helps make camp, fight, hunt, and joins us ladies and kids in bathing. We are on the border of Edo now and everyone's excitement level is high. As we enter I can see the town abuzz with anticipation, several villagers call out congratulations and well wishes to Inu and Kikyo as they pass. Sesshomaru ran off somewhere earlier with Ah-Uhn, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. We make our way to Kaede's hut with smiles and laughter.

"Kaede-Baba! We're home!"

She smiles up at us as she pulls the kettle from the fire. "Aye I had heard ye were back. Be a dear and help me make the tea would you?"

"Of course!" I smile and grab the cups and herbs we need, pouring the water and giving her the first cup. "Kaede-Baba, I'd like you to meet our newest pack member, oh and I woke my daughter!"

She smiles at me and nods, looking to the kids and motioning them closer, "I would love to properly meet them then, young Rin and Shippo I see have become your full children? Then this pretty little demoness would be the new addition?"

"Yep! Kaede Rin is my daughter, and she and Shippo have become mine by soul and blood, as has Sango to be my sister. Kana is the cute demoness and our newest pack member. She was Naraku's unwillingly and we have set her free, later her sister shall follow as will Kohaku."

Kana shrunk back when I told Kaede about her connection to Naraku, probably scared of the Miko's response.

"Come children, let me see ye then." Rin and Shippo went and hugged her tightly before letting her look them over. She nodded in approval and patted them on their heads. "Ye too Kana, these old bones won't harm ye." She looks nervously at me, Rin, Shippo, then Kaede, walking over carefully after getting encouraging nods and smiles from us all.

"Hello Lady Kaede." The wisp of a child bowed and greeted the old woman.

She chuckled and pulled Kana into a hug, then examined her as she had the others. "A fine young demoness. Ye are a strong one child, never forget that. Welcome to the family child. You may call me Kaede, Kaede-Baba or Baba as the others do."

Once she was released Kana gave a bright smile and nodded, before going to join the other children in their game of go fish.

I smile at Kaede and settle in with my tea, as do the others.

"So Baba is everything ready for Inu and Kikyo?

She grins and nods, "Aye, and I cannot wait to see my sister finally be happy. InuYasha as well."

Said couple smiles and blushes, thanking her.

I smile, "Great! Have the guests arrived?" she nods, "Perfect, and I know the rest is ready, but what about our pack gift to the happy couple?"

At this everyone perks up and looks to her with excitement in their eyes, we had all worked hard to get everything needed for it after all. "Aye it is ready and waiting, I have had it hidden properly as well!"

"Wonderful, we can proceed as planned then and have the ceremony tomorrow!" I smile at the couple, who are staring lovingly at each other. _I should wake him up soon though… before or after the ceremony though?_

Just then Sesshomaru enters and the sudden silence in the hut pulls me from my thoughts. I look to the door and see him standing there.

"Hello Sesshomaru. Did you have a nice walk?" I ask, everyone relaxes once I've spoken.

"Hnn, This one has found an acceptable place for Ah-Uhn to graze and rest."

"That's good! Let me know if he needs anything, I can send a villager or two or have Sango and Miroku help out." He nods to my response and sips the tea I just handed him.

"Kagome child, I see ye found him without issue?"

I giggle a bit and nod, "Yep! Finding him wasn't too hard, bit of a trek though." She nods back and we all begin idle chatter until it's time to make dinner. "Inu, could you take the Kana and Shippo on a hunt? Sango and Miroku please gather some firewood and herbs with Rin. Jaken, again it's up to your Lord what you do, though I would appreciate you coming with me to check on Ah-Uhn. Kaede-Ba, we'll take care of evening meal tonight, so please enjoy a well-deserved rest." I see the look on her face and know she's about to say something in protest, "I mean it. I know you're healthy and capable but you are pack, and you have done more than your fair share on organizing the ceremony after Sango left."

She nods, "Aye child, ye know me well. I shall admit these old bones could use relaxing a bit."

I turn to Kikyo, "Ki, could you make sure she ACTUALLY rests, and have her take her medicine, it's on the shelf over there." She nods with a smile, "Alright then, Everyone else good with their assignments?"

After getting confirmations we split up, I can feel Sesshomaru following me and laugh a bit.

* * *

 **SESSHOMARU POV**

 _Odd woman, why does she laugh with nothing to laugh at?_

"Sesshomaru you can drop the masking on your Aura and Scent and just walk with me you know."

My eyes widen slightly; she shouldn't be able to sense me yet she can without issue. Jaken looks around wildly, clearly unaware of my presence.

I drop the masking and walk towards her. "Hnn, it seems you are more observant than this one thought Miko."

She nods and looks up at me, "Yep! Most people are surprised by how much power I have and how well I can wield it… I don't exactly flaunt it after all."

 _This woman is incessantly cheerful._

 _ **Indeed she is, refreshing is it not?**_

 _Hnn I suppose._

 _ **She is speaking again Let us listen and we may gain more answers to this puzzle of a human.**_

I tune into the Miko's rambling. "-for sending Jaken with me, he is actually helpful when I hang out with Ah-Uhn."

I nod, "You are welcome onna."

She huffs a bit, hair fanning out as she looks at me sharply, is a wonder she never gives herself whiplash.

"Yes well, anyway I believe this is a good time to begin a conversation about the pups?"

I nod and motion for Jaken to go ahead of us. "Indeed. Though This One recalls you demanding the pups have input on this matter."

She nods and gives me a serious look I am unused to seeing on her face. "I did say that and stand by it. But we are Rin's parents and Alphas, and I am Shippo's. We need to have a basic idea of how any arrangement they can think of would work so we don't seem lost in front of them about such an important topic."

 _ **The Miko has a point.**_

 _Indeed._

"Hn, that is a wise suggestion Miko. What then do you suggest."

She looks at me in mild shock for a moment before speaking, I have to stifle a smirk at the look. "Well, he main options would be an alliance between our packs, which would function similar to how we interact currently but with more defined rules and guidelines. Another option would be for her to split time between our groups whilst the groups stay separate as before I called you to the ceremony. I can also see the option of all the children switching with her. Finally, we could have the children reside in Edo or in the Western Palace and simply visit them often, though I am not fond of that option. We could actually merge packs too. I have a preference of course but I would like to hear what you think before I reveal it, as well as work out details for each option."

 _ **This onna has come up with quite a few options.**_

 _Yes, I am surprised she has been so thorough._

 _ **I am not. It involves her pups, we have seen this female's commitment to then several times after all.**_

 _Hn. The alliance sounds the best option, this one does not want that female as his temporary alpha female from a merger._

 _ **I don't want Rin out of our sight, so the castle, Edo, and split time are unsatisfactory. I do not doubt the Miko's ability to protect but still.**_

"You have been thorough miko."

"Of course, it is about my pack, some of the most precious members!"

She looks almost affronted at my statement. "This one believes the alliance would work best. There would need to be extensive talks though and of course papers drawn up."

"Well of course, documentation, signature, and seals, or it might as well have never happened when involving prominent packs like ours."

I lift an eyebrow at her inclusion of her own pack in prominence, she clearly catches my look as she explains.

"Don't give me that 'I'm better than you' look! My pack is actually very well-known and has pull with many others. It is the pack of the Shikon miko, holding the new leader of the Taijiya clan, the second son of your father, your daughter, and the former Shikon Miko. Not to mention our ties to others across Japan like the Eastern Wolves, a rather large amount of prominent villages along trading routes, a few powerful human lords, the Northern Wolves, and well I'm kinda tired of listing off people and I am sure you get the idea. Do not question my pack Sesshomaru."

I look at her in mild shock, though my face is blank it seems she can tell even as I give and unimpressed Hn in response to her assertions.

 _She has many allies it would seem._

 _ **Enough to create a small army should she ask.**_

"Miko, we must speak on the matters at hand.

"Right, well if the kids want an alliance and we agree we can work on terms after the ceremony. It will take too long to do so beforehand."

I nod. "This one rejects the idea of a merger as an option."

She laughs her tinkling laugh, "Yes I am against it also, but felt it bore mentioning none the less."

"Hn."

 _Strange onna_

"Now then I personally do not like the idea of the kids being away from us, it is asking for trouble. If we were to do so though I would want them in one of your hidden safe houses in the West, and I want Kaede, Jaken, and Ah-Uhn left with them. Possibly a trusted guard of yours as well."

"This one also finds the idea of his ward being out of his direct protection to be unpleasant."

"So as to my stipulations should such be decided?" She gives me a hard but inquisitive look.

"This one finds the terms acceptable. This one assumes the void child would be included in this?"

I look at her as she nods, still looking serious as she answers, "Yes, if the other pups go so shall she. I expect you've no issue with that after watching her like a hawk and testing her aura constantly for the past two days?"

I nod at her again, though I am still mildly surprised she noticed I am starting to expect her to see, say, and do things no other would. "Indeed. Should she want to divide her time between packs, I would expect you to have ideas as to terms for this." I can not hold back my smirk as she flashes a feral and calculating smile at me.

"Ahh so you are finally catching on are you? Rin said you would faster than most do." I raise a brow, causing her to laugh. "Yes your daughter speaks about you to me, often about your reactions to me. I doubt I should tell you this but it is too amusing not to. Most of the pack has a bet pool going over how long it takes you to adjust to me. One for Kana and Jaken too. It's a bit of a rite of passage in the pack actually."

 _They dare make bets on this one!_

 _ **Hahahaha! I find it quite amusing. Why do you not my other self? We should add to the pools on the void child and toad.**_

"Hn, has This Ones ward joined this gambling?"

She tilts her head giggling more before replying. "Of course! Doing a pool for you was her idea actually I was going to restrict it to the other two."

I nod, _it seems we must speak to our ward-_

 _ **Daughter.**_

 _Beast?_

 _ **Just call her our daughter already, everyone knows she is and treats her as such. Just admit it and claim her properly.**_

 _Hn, I will think on it. As I was saying we must speak to her on this gambling of hers, it is not becoming of-_

 _ **Ha told you, it is not becoming of a Lady, especially a young one. She is our pup.**_

 _Hn we shall speak to her of the adoption ceremony as well then._

"Sesshomaru, are you done speaking to your other self yet? I'd like to finish talking about arrangements for split time between packs."

I look to her sharply, calculating look in my eye as I try to decipher the mystery she is. _How did she know…_

"Miko."

She rolls her eyes, "I am not a fool, I can sense the aura shift when you speak to him, as well as your markings and eyes becoming slightly darker. Most would not notice but it is easy for me. My son IS full fox Youkai you know. Kana can hear much from the world we cannot as well, I expect Kagura can hear the winds properly, and I myself can hear much you would not expect. It is no new thing to me to know when such is occurring for others. Now can we return to our talk?"

 _She has surprised us again. What can she possibly hear that we cannot?_

 _ **Ask her.**_

 _No._

 _ **Then get back to the planning we were doing.**_

 _Hn._

"This one would leave Ah-Uhn with Rin should she choose such a path."

"Acceptable, the kids could choose to go with her or not I think."

I incline my head in agreement. "I may send a Shikigami with them should this be their choice."

"You are capable of such?"

"Yep! I just don't have reason to use it most times!" There is that blindingly bright and happy smile again, yet it does not irritate merely perplex… "Well I think that's everything for now. Let's speak to them at dinner."

"Indeed."

"Well thanks for escorting me, I'm going to speak with Ah-Uhn for a bit and then head back. I'll have Jaken return before me in case you or Rin has need of him."

With that she waves and runs off into the clearing where I left Ah-Uhn. I watch her interact with them and Jaken for a few moments, she chats so happily with the dragon and kappa. Jaken seems to even respect her…

 _ **I want to know more about her.**_

 _Hn._


	15. Wedding Part 1

**Hiya Time Travelers! Welcome to InuYasha and Kikyo's Wedding! I had a great time writing it and hope you all enjoy reading it just as much (: I don't own InuYasha, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kagome POV**

Today we will have the wedding! I am so excited, I quickly get up and make breakfast before waking the others. Miroku, Inu, and Sesshomaru, plus Jaken are getting ready in a different hut while the kids, Sango, Kaede and I ready Kikyo. I pull out the clothing I had bought for everyone. I wore a light blue dress Kimono with miko pants of the same color underneath and a moonlight silver obi, if I need to fight I can hike the long Kimono up and move easily. Sango's is similar but in a light pink with purple obi, the purple is that of Miroku's Robes. Rin's is again the same style but orange with yellow obi. Each has designs reflecting our allegiances on them. Mine is decorated with the image of the jewel being held by a celestial maiden. The maiden sits in the sunlight in a meadow of wild flowers, a small fox sitting next to her in a little girl's lap. Sango's has an image of a Taijiya in battle next to a monk, my symbol is on the kimono trim, the Jewel with Angel wings on it, sitting on a bow. Mine has the same symbol on the trim, along with Rin's and Shippo's. Rin's has a fox running through a meadow, my symbol is on the trim, as is her own. Her symbol is a moon flower in bloom cradled by the moon. Kanna's is a silver kimono with ice blue obi, on its trim is my symbol, claiming her as pack. Her kimono has a rainbow sakura tree on it, the petals being blown freely in the wind. I thought it would suit her, her new freedom and her sister both represented in it subtly. The most beautiful dress is Kikyo's though. I bought her a beaded pure white wedding dress from my time. It has a beaded lace Empress Waist that flares out gently to allow easy movement. She looks stunning in it. I smile and nod once the girls are ready. I turn to Shippo, "Time to go check on the men sweetie."

"Okay Mama!" he grabs my hand and his clothes and we head to the other hut. Kaede was just finishing getting into her brand new Miko robes as we left. It has my insignia on the trim and is in finer fabrics than are normal. She is officiating the wedding but of course needed something special to wear! I had insisted.

We soon enter the men's hut after knocking. "Hi guys! Almost ready?" They all stop and stare at me for a moment and I blush, "What? Does it not look okay?"

That snaps them out of it, "Lady Kagome you look lovely I can only imagine the vision my dear Sango must be if you look so wonderful!" Miroku is the first to answer and I smile.

"She looks gorgeous Miroku!" He is wearing a matching outfit, a formal Haori and Hakama set in his robe's purple, with my insignia on the trim and pink accents to match Sango better. Yes, I am meddling.

Inu pipes up next, "Ya look nice I guess Kags. I- is Kikyo doing okay?" I giggle a bit at his nervousness.

"She is eagerly waiting for the ceremony; I assure you Inu." He is in silk traditional robes, Sesshomaru had a servant bring them. They are similar to Sesshomaru's usual robes, but with the colors reversed. I had added my insignia, as well as Sesshomaru's to the trim but otherwise left it be.

Sesshomaru does not seem inclined to answer me, so I simply help Shippo dress he is in a similar fashion to the other males. His is a forest green though and has his, mine, and Rin's symbols on the trim. His is a small paw print the color of his hair that seems to be engulfed in blue-green fox fire. Sesshomaru is in formal robes similar to his normal one, they are just made with finer silks rather than the lower grade he uses for traveling.

I look around and nod with a smile. "Right then, Shippo has the rings, Kana and Rin are the flower girls, I'm maid of honor and Sango a brides maid. Kaede is officiating. Miroku is the best man, Sesshomaru you may be a groomsman but it is up to you and Inu. Decide within the next ten minutes please. Ah-Uhn and Jaken have places reserved for them. Kilala is gonna walk with Shippo. Ship has your ring Kilala has Kikyo's. I am going to go check that everything is in order, and get people seated. The ceremony begins in an hour." Everyone nods to me and Sesshomaru stops me before I can leave.

"This one will be a groomsman if the half breed wishes it."

Inu looks surprised but happy, quickly accepting the offer in his usual gruff manner, "Tch doesn't matter much to me but if the ice lord wants in I'm good with it."

I giggle at the two and smile, "Great! Sesshomaru you'll be walking with me then, and Sango with Miroku. I know it's not really the normal order but I feel it may go smoother that way." Once again I get affirmative nods and leave.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

 **InuYasha POV**

I am so nervous and happy, I am walking to the alter, soon Kikyo will be walking down the aisle to me.

The clearing is beautiful. Kagome had the area around the Sacred Tree decorated, we will be married under its branches. Kikyo and I met here so many times, before and after Kagome came along, its where we fell in love, where we lost each other, and where we fell in love all over again, it is perfect for the wedding. The area is full of seats covered in red, white, silver, and black cloth. Hanging from the tree branches are strands of lights from her time, probably run by batteries with silver and black ribbon intertwined with them. There are moon flowers, baby's breath, and red carnations in vases leading up to the tree, making an aisle. The entire area is perfect for Kikyo and I and I can't help but be in awe of my friend. I don't know how she could do this for me after all the wrong Kikyo and I did to her. I am a lucky bastard.

I see everyone enter and smile my thanks to Kagome, who smiles back, nodding towards the entrance to the clearing. As soon as I see her, my true mate, my soon to be wife, my true love, I freeze. I can look nowhere else. She is a vision in white, silver, and gold. She looks unearthly and I can hardly believe she loves me; I am the luckiest male on earth. The rest is a blur until I am kissing her and calling her wife.

* * *

 **General POV**

Music starts playing and everyone turns to watch who enters the clearing. There are high lords and ladies of Youkai court here, Kouga and Ayame and their higher up pack members, the three cardinal lords and their families, members of the silver moon and cloud court, Sesshomaru's mother included, and all the hanyo friends the pack had made and their families, a few human lords, Myoga, Totosai, and various other friends on InuYasha's side. On Kikyo's side at most of Edo, a large amount of Holy people, and a few friends Kikyo had made in her second life. It was quite a mix of beings.

Soon Kagome entered on Sesshomaru's arm, separating at the altar. The clearing was abuzz with amazement at anyone touching the Lord's person even for a special occasion without injury, as well as over Kagome's clothing. Next came Sango with Miroku, again a flurry of talk over the clothing she wore, the symbols and images obviously shocking for some reason. Rin and Kanna entered, scattering petals as the talk continued. In came the ring bearers Shippo and Kilala, Kilala with a beautiful silk bow Kagome got her around her neck. Finally, all was ready and the bridal march began. Kikyo entered slowly, causing everyone to gasp and fall silent. She looked beautiful in her wedding gown. She had gasped and teared up, smiling brightly towards Kagome upon seeing the clearing and Kagome could be seen tearing up with a happy smile. Kikyo began her bridal walk to InuYasha with that breathtaking smile on the whole way, starting at only him as soon as their eyes meet. Anyone can see how truly in love they are, true mates.

* * *

 **Kikyo POV**

I have been an excited mess since Kagome left, I can't wait for the ceremony! Thinking of Kagome though, I am so ashamed of myself. I have done her so much wrong, hated her, tried to get her killed, yet she is still so kind to me. This gown, the planning, protecting me, making me truly alive again, all of it even with our past is given freely. She is a truly pure and courageous soul and I will spend my life supporting her in this pack. I will try to make the past up to her. I know InuYasha feels the same.

"Sister, it is time." Kaede taps my shoulder and leaves ahead of us, getting into place to perform the ceremony. Take deep breaths and follow the others to the area set up for the wedding. I watch as they each walk in and hear the bridal march. Kagome had made sure we all knew our entrance cues and the names for them. I slowly enter and gasp, frozen for a moment as I take in the magical beauty of the Sacred Tree's clearing. It is perfect, my dream wedding made real. I look to the one who did this as my eyes water, to see her smiling and teary eyed, she nods to InuYasha and my eyes lock onto his. He is all I can look at after that, but I can still feel the unshed tears and bright smile on my face.

The ceremony goes in a flash, before I know it we are kissing and everyone is cheering. Inu picks me up and carries me down the aisle to the village's main hall, which is decorated as beautifully as the clearing was. We spend the night dancing, eating, being congratulated by beings of all ages, species, and statuses, and making merry late into the evening.

* * *

 **Kagome POV**

I smile, watching my best friend and his soul mate enjoy their reception. If anyone is displeased with the pairing, they know better than to say so or let it show. Only one person dared to try such a thing and they were dealt with by me before Inu or Kikyo could find out. I suppose word spread or everyone else approved. Either way two of my pack members are happy, one of the reasons I came to this time has been resolved in the best possible way and I couldn't be happier over it!

I sit back and watch the kids run wild and everyone have a good time with a soft knowing smile. The races and their most opposing forces are peacefully interacting without issue. This wedding is a big step in more than one of my goals it would


	16. Wedding Part 2

**Hello Time Travelers!... yep still a cheesy greeting but oh well! So anyway heres the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru POV**

The Miko is sitting off to the side. It seems odd to me, she is a social creature, yet she only sits there with that soft smile on her face.

 _ **Why not go talk to her?**_

 _And why would This One bother with such a trivial task._

 _ **We want to know more. Why is she on earth when she could be in the Heavens as a Goddess?**_

 _Hnn indeed yet here she is merely a Ningen Miko._

 _ **Just go.**_

I decide to indulge my beast and curiosity for the moment.

"Miko, you are acting strangely. Are you still pining for my fool half-brother?"

She looks at me and laughs loudly, speaking when I glare at her. "Wow, sorry I just find it funny that you noticed first and that you phrased concern and curiosity as condescension. I am fine, thanks Sesshomaru. I am just thinking about a few things and enjoying the sight of my pack being happy."

I look at her, still skeptical. "Hn. Is that so Miko."

She smiles, "Indeed it is, and no I am not pining after my best friend. Besides I told you, Rin will find my husband for me, her instincts will lead her to the familiar soul."

 _ **Rin immediately liked and trussed us, then refused to be away from us… as if by instinct.**_

I raise an eyebrow. _Yes, but that does not mean much, Rin also likes and stays by Jaken and Ah-Uhn but they are not her mate._

"Umm, what's with the eyebrow, I'm actually stumped this time.

I can't help but let out a rare chuckle at her perplexed visage. An odd woman she may be but she is amusing if nothing else. "This one is not responding to you miko."

She huffs, "Its rude to have a conversation with yourself when talking to another you know. And my name isn't miko!"

 _ **Let's tease her, it is fun to make her riled.**_

I smirk, "Hn is that so Onna."

She lets out a little growl and a glare, "It's not Onna either! It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

Her face is getting red now and her scent is shifting to contain the spicy edge of her ire. "Indeed so you have said This One sees no reason for its use though Ningen."

She seems very frustrated now, ranting a bit and pulling a barrier over us. "Oh come on! I'm not even human and you know it! Seriously at least stick to the true ones if you insist on being an ass! And another thi-" Her eyes widen and she starts stuttering, finally noticing my rather wide smirk and amusement. "Y-You, you're TEASING me!? What the hell! Sesshomaru doesn't tease people, who the hell are you and where is the icicle lord!"

My beast is laughing raucously and I am having trouble keeping from joining my other self. "Hn indeed This One rarely indulges in such. Most being's do not react in such an entertaining manner."

I stand and walk away, throwing some advice over my shoulder as I leave her gaping in the barrier, "Join your pack and friends Miko, some would worry should you not."

I go to speak to the other Cardinal Lords and their mates, nodding to the wolf prince as I pass him. He is headed towards the Miko.

 _ **So long as he does not act inappropriately I suppose we should allow it.**_

 _Why would we not in any case._

 _ **I like her, which means you like her. We don't know how yet but she is to be protected, she will also be our ally soon.**_

 _Hn I agree to the second part. As for the first statement this one enjoys irritating the miko she is naught but an amusement._

 _ **Yes, yes, continue your delusion.**_

I ignore my beast and speak to the other Nobles, keeping an ear tuned to the Miko Alpha of my Half-Brother's pack.

* * *

 **KAGOME POV**

The party is almost over, I listened to that jerk (Sesshomaru) and mingled and had a wonderful time. It is time for the final gift to be given though, the one from the pack.

I stood up at the head table and called for attention. "Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you all for coming and propose a toast to the happy couple." Everyone raised a glass and I continued, "I am honored to be the maid of Honor for such a wonderful woman as Kikyo, we weren't always friends but she is a truly wonderful person and absolutely the one for my best friend. She is beautiful, intelligent, and she makes InuYasha happy, for all this and more I am happy to welcome her to the pack and the family. May you two have many happy years together, welcome Kikyo!" Everyone cheered and took a drink, Miroku got up and gave a similar speech, focusing on InuYasha, his screw ups and his good qualities. We look to the couple, both have large smiles and teary eyes. They get up and we hug. I turn back to the crowd, If the rest of the pack would come up here I think it is time to give the happy couple their mating gift from us."

Quickly the others came up, leaving their friends around the party with grins, Kana a bit hesitant with Shippo and Rin pulling her along. I turn and walk out, the others following along with many party guests. I stop at what seems an empty space about halfway between the village and the Goshimboku. Turning I smile at the newlyweds, "Ready?" they nod and give me curious looks, I turn back and place my hands on the barrier, bringing it down to reveal a large hut. Well it is more like a house from my time than a hut, it has several large rooms, running water, a brick oven stove in a kitchen/dining room, fireplace, living room, four bedrooms, an empty room to be used for whatever they want, and four bedrooms. It is absolutely extravagant for this time period. It is fully furnished to their tastes, has protections on it, and is stocked with clothes, furs, firewood, and food.

Everyone in the pack turns to the couple who are in awe, as is most of the crowd from the party as I explain what is in the home. As I finish we all shout "Welcome home!" and laugh as Kikyo rushes at me and hugs me again. I am glad she is getting more comfortable with her emotions!

Soon after we usher the guests back to the party and leave the newlyweds alone to explore their new home… and probably each other! ( ;

It was a good night.


	17. Meet Sakura

**Hello Time Travelers! I hope you all enjoy this update!**

* * *

 **Kagome POV**

I asked Koga to stay a day or two after the wedding. I need his help with something.

"Koga! Good morning." It is the day after the wedding.

"Hey Kagome, so whatcha need help with."

"Well remember Rin?" he nods, "Well she's scared of wolves because of that horrid past she had with them, and I want Sakura to be able to come and go freely. She has been visiting her family and didn't want to be here for the wedding, but I'm sure she will return soon. Today probably."

He nods and shoots a regretful look towards Rin, "Yeah I see the issue, I don't know how it'll go but I'll try." I smile at him and nod, then walk towards my babies.

"Rin, sweetie, I want you to meet a friend of mine. It might upset you a bit though, so hold onto Kana and Shippo."

She turns with a smile, "Okay Mama!"

The kids come over and Rin notices Koga, glaring at him and gathering her energy. She can't do it properly with Shippo and Kenna holding her hands though, for fear of hurting them.

"Rin, its just Koga, he's annoying and in love with Mama but he is harmless to us. He is an ally." Shippo says, glaring at the wolf when he mentions love.

I laugh and Kana turns to Rin, "Rin-Chan, I sense no ill will from the wolf. If he though to attack I could tell and easily make us disappear through the void to safety, or better yet trap him in it." She says all of this with a serious tone and a small smile, obviously intent on protecting her friends. It send sRIn into a fit of laughter.

"T-Trap him in the void! Kana that's mean!"

Kana nods, "Then he better be nice to my pack." She says with a determined nod, making me squeal and scoop her up, "TOO CUTE!"

"Kagome-Samaaaaa let gooooo!" I'm so glad, she's starting to act more and more like a child.

"Come now, it's auntie or aunt Kagome, like you said we are pack." I tell her as I set her down.

I turn to Rin who is walking closer to Koga with Shippo. Shippo jumps on Koga's head and pulls on his cheeks and hair, causing Koga to make funny faces and playfully swat at my son until he hops of to a giggling Rin and Kana, "See harmless to us."

Rin pokes him, pulls his tail, and a few other cute little tests until she's satisfied and nods. "Okay you are an okay wolf." Then she grins at him, "Nice to meet you Koga-San, Prince of the Eastern Wolves and future Cardinal Lord."

He looks shocked, "Ugh, Hi Rin-Sama, Western Princess."

She giggles, "Rin is Rin or Rin-Chan to friends and Allies silly wolf! Plus you are Mama's friend. But you can't Mate her, you aren't her soul mate."

I laugh as my daughter tells Koga he can't have me and he continues to stare dumbfounded.

"She IS my daughter Koga, and Sesshomaru's even if he can't admit it out loud yet. What were you expecting?"

He looks at me, "Ya know, I really shouldn't be surprised should I?"

I shake my head, then turn to Rin, "Rin, any wolves that are from the East or North are our friends and will not harm you. If they try tell them who you are, and if they still have ill intent you may injure them. Try not to kill unless you absolutely have to though."

She looks at me, "Okay Mama!"

I smile, "Thanks Koga, this has been a huge help, oh! And I feel Sakura's aura a few hours out!"

He smiles back, "Glad to help. Nice to meet ya pups, but I gotta go."

We wave goodbye and I explain who Sakura is, my wolf. A member of the pack, She and I bonded when she was a pup and her mother and Koga agreed she was to join my pack so long as she and I agreed. She is almost like a symbol of our alliance. The girls are excited to meet her and Shippo is excited to see her again.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

 **SAKURA POV**

Its been forever since I've seen my Lady! I am so excited to meet her soul bonds, so many new ones! Two I am sure are her Sango and Shippo, but the third…. Maybe her daughter?

I enter Edo quietly, some villagers waving to me while others shy away. I am used to it and bark out greetings to the ones who wave. Before long I reach Keade's home. I nudge open the door with my snout. I am a mortal wolf but because I am from a wolf demon tribe I have higher thought processes and can bond my life to another's Lady Kagome is my bond. I will age however she does. So who knows really! But I will be with her to protect and care for her for life. She is a wonderful friend and alpha!

I enter the hut to be tackled by Shippo an Kirara. I yip in surprise but nuzzle them both, chatting with Kirara before turning to Kagome, next to her are two little girls.

* * *

 **KAGOME POV**

Sakura enters only to be tackled by Kilala and Shippo, eventually she gets out and come to greet me. _ **Hello Kagome**_

"Sakura, you look well! I am glad you are home."

I respond to her aloud and she nods. _**You have new soul bonds.**_

I nod to her, "This is Rin, my daughter, Rin this is my bonded wolf and dear friend Sakura."

Rin nods and smiles at her, "Sakura-Chan, you have a pretty voice!"

"Doesn't she!" Shippo cheers.

I smile as Sakura seems shocked. "They are like me, they hear much that others can't they speak most youkai languages too, so since you were speaking in wolf they understood fine. Rin can hear you the way I do though, until she can trust you only though, unless you wish the connection to stay as you do with Shippo. Now this girl her, is our new pack member, Kana."

Sakura nods and gives a wolf grin, going to the girls and snuffling them, taking in their scents, before settling her head in my lap.

 _ **I am content to keep the connection to the young miss, she is family after all! I am rather tired from my journey though so I think I shall nap.**_

I laugh, "Okay Sakura, I'm not going anywhere so feel free to stay put."

 _ **I intended to.**_

The kids laughed and settled by us to play jacks as I read and Sakura and Kirara nap.


	18. Family Chat

Kagome POV

Sesshomaru is waiting outside, its been a few hours since Sakura arrived and it seems he is ready for our talk with the kits.

"Shippo, Rin, Kana, please come with me."

They all look at me and nod, Shippo and Rin grabbing my hands and Kana latching onto my sleeve next to Rin. I smile at them and lead them towards the Bone Eater's Well as they chatter happily. Soon enough we arrive and I nod at Sesshomaru, whom the children have yet to notice.

"Hello young Mistress and Master." Tess and Jinn are smiling at the kids and walking towards us, making them brighten and look to the spirits.

"Hi Jinn!" Shippo exclaims.

"Tess!" Rin screams as she runs for the sword's manifestation.

Kana looks about, a bit confused and I realize she wasn't there when I let everyone see the sword's spirits. I mean they aren't always out and often just relax inside their blades but still I should have remembered!

"Kana; Rin, Shippo, Sango, and I can all see the spirits in the swords, they are sentient swords and so have manifestations of their will in the form of what are basically spirits."

She looks at us in amazement, "Really!? That is amazing. Can the Lord not see them?"

I giggle as Sesshomaru scowls… well his lips witch down. If he weren't so stoic then he would be scowling I suppose. "No, he is unable to even communicate with them properly yet. Eventually he will be able to if he works at it VERY hard. Now no antagonizing the Lord okay?" at her nod I smile, "Now Tess and Jinn could you return to your blades? I brought the children here for an important talk."

They nod and do as I ask while I sit with the little ones surrounding and leaning on me, Sesshomaru sits in his usual fashion against the well.

"Now I am sure you are all wondering why Sesshomaru and I both want to speak to you. As both Alphas and your guardian or Parent depending on the child we have a decision to make. It is in regards to the packs and who all of you will stay with. We want to include you in this discussion as our main concerns are safety and your happiness." The kids nod solemnly, they are smart and obviously knew this was coming.

"We knew this was coming Mama. None of us want to be separated from each other." Shippo was the first to speak, Rin looks like she's next.

"Mi'Lord-"

Sesshomaru cut her off gently, "Rin. There is another matter This One would settle beforehand." He waits for her nod to continue, "This one sees you as his own pup and wishes to adopt you officially. It has been spoken of and consented to by your mother."

Rin instantly tears up and jumps on him, hugging him tightly enough to strangle a lesser demon. The rest of us smile as he nuzzles her and holds her until she calms.

"Rin is very happy Mi'Lord!"

Sesshomaru growls a little, "You are to be my pup and heir apparent Rin you have permission to call this one as you wish."

Her smile got brighter, if that is possible and she nods happily, "Okay Father!"

Looking at her Sesshomaru lets loose a small smile and nods approvingly, nuzzling her once more, to scent mark her this time, before letting her go.

"Rin, you were saying?" I prompt as I wipe away my joyful tears.

She looks at me, "Oh! Right, Mi-" She stops and shakes her head with a smile, "Father. Rin definitely want to be with Shippo and Kana no matter what. It's nice to have other pups around who will play with Rin. The ones at the palace are scared to make you angry if there is and accident to or won't because I'm human. Also Shippo is my brother." She ends with a grin towards Shippo and Rin.

When she looks back to him he nods, "This one had thought as much and the Miko and I have agreed you three should not be separated if possible. Options have been discussed."

He looks to me and I take it as the cue it is. "Well, the main options would be an alliance between our packs, which would function similar to how we interact currently. Another option would be for Rin to split time between our groups whilst the groups stay wholly separate there would be a basic alliance and guide rules set up of course. Of course there is the option of all of you switching together. We could have you three reside in Edo or in the Western Palace and simply visit you often. Finally we can actually merge packs. Sesshomaru and I have talked this over and have a preference we agree on though there are details to work out. We want to hear what you three think is the best option."

The kids look at each other before huddling up and whispering to each other, I giggle and shake my head at their cuteness before moving to sit next to Sesshomaru.

"Miko."

I nod to him, "Youkai."

He glares at me and I give him a cheeky grin, amused by his irritation.

"So what do you think they will favor? I have a feeling it will be the alliance or the merger."

"Hnn, This One believes that is an accurate guess."

I nod and start humming softly as we wait for the little ones to finish their meeting. Rin and Kana had helped each other make a barrier that effectively blocks any sound they make from us. We can only wait

The barrier drops and Rin comes forward with the others following a step behind. They sit before us and wait for our acknowledgement. I glance to Sesshomaru and he nods, looking at our youngest packmates.

"Okay then, lets hear it. Rin you may begin."

"Thanks Mama. Father. We do not want to be separated from each other, or from either of you. We would prefer to go with the Alliance or Merger, though the second one seems unlikely." She puffs out her cheeks a bit when she says the last part, obviously annoyed by the fact. A merger means a mating to unite the packs in most cases, or a fight over Alpha position.

I nod, "That was our conclusion as well. The best option seems to be an alliance between the packs that would operate similarly to our current arrangement."

"This one agrees, though papers will need to be drawn up."

I turn to him, "Of course, however the children do not need to be involved in that. As we have spoken of before such details can and will be managed accordingly and at a suitable time. Now is not such a time." I am glaring at him and I know it, but our kids don't need to be a part of what I know will be a trying and argument filled negotiation.

Surprisingly he glances at the children and nods, when I look over I see why. They are all glaring at him for upsetting me again and derailing our talk with them. I turn and smile at them, "Right then, I believe we have agreed on the solution to our problem? Is everyone happy with this choice and since it has been mentioned already I suppose we should ask; does anyone have a request or idea for the alliance or any other matter you wish to speak to us both about?"

"Make Jaken learn how to be nice!" Shippo says.

"And Uncle InuYasha needs to learn to be nicer to Mama and Shippo and Kana and how to use Tetsaiga better. Poor Tet is always complaining about how he doesn't realize that OMPH!" Shippo quickly covers Rins mouth before she can finish her sentence, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Protection for Mama's secrets and person from everyone including Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken."

Sesshomaru looks at Shippo with surprise and a bit of an offended air. "Kit dare you insinuate I would harm your and my own pup's mother?"

My little boy looks at him and nods solemnly, "I mean no offense but until there is an alliance you are not bound by honor or anything else to keep her secrets or not harm her beyond what you swore to earlier. Your main goal for centuries has been total conquest, it would be daft to not want that in the papers as well as an agreement not to use anything you learn to harm her after the alliance should it ever end."

Sesshomaru turns to me, he looks displeased but his eyes give him away. He is impressed by my kit. I nod in acknowledgement of his silent messages and turn to my son. "Shippo you are mostly correct. As his pup's mother unless I betray his house or commit another major offense he is bound by honor to not kill or maim me. The clause is a good idea though as there is much he will see and experience with us that can never be spoken of to others. As for what Rin was about to say, while I believe it is wise to conceal that he should probably know and meet the topic of the matter. If you could run to get it?"

Shippo nods quickly, "Okay Mama!" He runs and returns quickly, Tetsaiga in hand.

"Hello Tet."

The spirit that looks like Touga with puppy ears on his head and my insignia on his forehead stands before me. Tess and Jinn come out and greet him while I turn to a surprised Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru let it be known if you are to react poorly to the events about to take place NONE of the swords here will ever respond to you in any positive way. Most likely the children would despise you too. Now then, lemme zap your eyes and ears again."

He shoots me a disdainful look before nodding and leaning closer to make it easier for me to zap him. Once it is done he looks to Tetsaiga's spirit. While I zap Kana too.

"Tetsaiga. He looks like Father as a hanyo and has your mark Miko."

I laugh, "No shit Sherlock. Tet got broken and had to be repaired with one of Inu's fangs, that's when he got the ears like that."

"And your mark Miko."

This time Tet answers for me, "KAGOME is my true master. InuYasha is able to use my corporeal form because he wishes to protect her and she wills it so. Had you been in her good graces when I chose her as my mistress you might've gotten to wield me instead. Honestly from what my sister said though you two are equally insufferable."

I giggle and give Tet a hug, "C'mon at least I can usually get Inu to do as you want and he listens a little! Besides I can't wield you myself."

"Couldn't. now its wont." He pouts and grumbles until Tess bonks his head.

"Shut it! At least Lady Kagome is with you all the time, AND is your mistress even if the younger idiot wields you!"

"Yeah really man, suck it up. You got it better than us we got stuck with a deaf icicle." Jinn chimes in.

I cant hold it anymore and start cracking up, they're just to funny! When I hear total silence I turn to see the swords all looking at me with smiles and clear adoration and I blush. Sorry, you guys are just really funny, and very sweet, I couldn't help but laugh."

They smile more, "I'm glad I could make you smile Mi'Lady." Jinn says with a bow and a goofy grin, causing Tet then Tess to start arguing with him that they made me happy of course this continued for a few minutes with the kids laughing at the silly argument. Then hearing a particularly loud laugh from Rin Tet turns to them, "I would suggest you stop laughing, you three had this same argument a few days ago." He stated with a smirk before returning to his fight.

I turn to the blushing kids and giggle at them, "What a silly argument, on ALL of your parts." The swords look to me and I stare pointedly making them blush and shift as well, "You ALL make me happy, and I love ALL of you." They all nod and smile.

We are all drawn out of our little interlude by an insistent cough, and turn to Sesshomaru with bashful looks. "Eheheh Sorry Sesshomaru. Anyway the big secret here is that Tetsaiga isn't Inu's. Tet is mine. Inu is my protector, or was before when I needed one. I bonded with Tet when I touched him but didn't know it back then the sword works for Inu because I named him my protector with the kotodama and in handing him the sword. Shippo was nervous due to your penchant for trying to steal my sword, violently." Shippo and Tet are both nodding in the background while Sesshomaru glances back and forth between me and Tetsaiga with mild shock.

He turns fully to Tet's spirit, "You chose a human female, unable to protect herself or wield you as mistress." I tried not to giggle at the slight change in his usual monotone, disbelief maybe?

The spirit grinned, "Yep! Shes gorgeous and I could feel her immense aura, pure soul, loving heart, and her potential when she grabbed me and allowed her to pull me out. You I shocked on Tess's Recommendation and my own conclusions about you icicle man, and InuYasha is too dumb, selfish, and immature to be my master, so I denied him but didn't hurt him. Your father left my new master to be my choice, I chose her."

"Hnn."

I look at him, "Huh, I was expecting you to say something like it being a poor choice or foolish decision."

He looks to me, "You are an odd Onna and what he has said is true though flawed reasoning. This One also would be remiss in disparaging a soon to be ally of his own."

I nod and smile, "True enough. Well now you know and we can continue our planning."


	19. An Alliance

**HELLO TIME TRAVELERS! I know, I know, I've been gone for AGES! Sorry! My muse is on Vacation I think, but here is a short chapter for you all. Its kinda filler I think, but it's something. Ima try to make an actual plot line for this story and try to start up again, wish me luck! Hope you all enjoy the chapter and thanks for sticking with me despite my horrible planning and randomness!**

 **And yes- I _really_ couldn't think of a better name for Kagome's pack, if you have a suggest I'd love to hear it and may change it to your name (and give you credit for thinking of it of course) (:**

 **Don't own a thing but my OCs and my crazy ass unplanned plots lol**

* * *

 **Kagome POV**

It was a LONG talk, after the kids finished their input and got sent off we called for our advisors. I had Miroku and he had someone from his palace. Miroku wasn't to surprised but Sesshomaru's advisor nearly had his eyes pop out in surprise! It took a while but we got a fair agreement.

 _Alliance Agreement Of The Western Silver Moon Pack & The Celestial Pack_

 _Henceforth by the bound of this agreement the two aforementioned packs shall enter an alliance. The Western Princess Rin, daughter of Kagome Higarashi, Miko of the Shikon, and Adopted Daughter of the Western Lord Sesshomaru is the basis of the agreement. Neither pack shall reveal any information discovered within the alliance to third parties, nor use said intelligence in a malicious manner against the other pack. All pups in either pack are under the protection of both packs. Both alphas herin agree to govern only their own people and to not attack each other without good reason. Good reason constitutes such things as treason or mistreatment of pack members. The packs shall work together to provide for and protect the children and to defeat the Hanyo Naraku. For decisions affecting both groups the Alphas shall work together to choose the best possible course of action…_

And so it went with many more clauses and rules. Including something that is WAY to close to a prenup to not be amusing. Really Sesshomaru and I made a freakin' prenup and we don't even like each other! It took hours to complete and when it was finally finished it was late at night and I went straight to bed once reaching the village.

The next day we gathered everyone including Ah-Uhn and showed the document, explaining it and waiting for reactions.

InuYasha freaked out, the swords were all humming happily, the children were smiling, Sango just nodded as did Miroku. Ah-Uhn nuzzled me joyfully, telling me how happy they were about it, and Jaken screeched in displeasure, he reacted almost as poorly as InuYasha. Kilala seemed happy enough, since she can spend more time with Ah-Uhn and Sakura is much the same.


	20. Off To The Village!

**Hey Time Travelers! So It's been a while huh? Sorry! The semesters almost over and RL can be distracting lol. I think my wroters block is mostly gone. I tried writing from Sango's POV but not to sure how well it's come out. This will be a double update so please enjoy!**

 **I don't Own Inu or his Show** ) **-=**

* * *

 **Sango's POV**

I look at our group, newly expanded, and smile at its catalyst. My sister, my dear, oblivious, and amazing heart-sister. Though, now it is by blood as well…

She is talking to her children and Kana with a bright smile, sometimes I would swear she was born to be a mother! I can only hope I'll be as good of one as her in the future. _What would my kids be like, they'd probably be with Mirok-_ At the shifting of my thoughts I can feel my face go red, that damn perverted Monk! I can NEVER let him know that I had just had that thought! Knowing him he'd suggest we start trying now…

At any rate, we are about to leave for my village. The letters for those sworn to Kagome should have all reached their intended destinations by now, Lord Sesshomaru was kind enough to lend us some of his messenger birds to send them. It's been a week since the wedding, allowing InuYasha and Kikyo to have a honeymoon. The meeting will take place in about a week. I just hope it goes well…

I glance at our pack's alpha, an earthbound Goddess looking for her husband among other things. It seems so crazy, yet know it is true.

"Alright everyone!" the subject of my thoughts calls out.

I turn to her fully, as do the others. She is standing next to Lord Sesshomaru before us all. She looks so strong and calm, being able to stand at Lord Sesshomaru's side without an ounce of fear, hell she even relaxes and argues with him, she is amazing!

She glances over at Sesshomaru with her brilliant blue eyes, and receiving some signal the rest of us miss continues. "We will be heading out now, in the interest of time we will be flying. The children are on Ah-Uhn along with Jaken and myself. Kirara, if you would please carry Miroku and Sango?" She waits for an answering Mew before moving on, "Inu and Kikyo will use my and Kikyo's Shikigami, and Sesshomaru can obviously fly himself. Everybody good?"

She looks around with a kind smile, Kikyo speaks up, "Lady Kagome, I do not think I can keep my Shikigami out for so long as the trip will take. Also where is the wolf, Sakura was it?"

With loud sigh Kags answers, "Its Kagome, no Lady or Sama or what have you. Ka-Go-Me. Ki, you're pack, get used to it." Kikyo and Kagome smile at each other, one full of admiration, shyness, and regret, the other of love and warm acceptance. "As for Sakura, she ran on ahead, she got bored of the village again." Kagome laughs and shakes her head. "Oh! And don't worry about power constraints, I'll lend you some of mine when you need it, K?" She looks around again and nods, completely ignoring the shocked face Kikyo is wearing. After all the soul stealing and power struggles I can't blame her for her surprise.

"Kagome, you've shocked her again."

Kagome looks over to me questioningly and I point at her hapless victim. "Um, Ki, are you okay?"

"Aunt Ki, Mama is fine sharing with you, so am I. You wouldn't hurt us now that you're free!" Rin adds while pulling on the woman's sleeve.

Kikyo looks down at her, in wide eyed surprise, "A-aunt Ki!?"

With a grin far to like her Mother's Rin answers happily, "Yep, you're married to Daddy's brother, plus Uncle Inu is practically Mama's brother too. So you're my Aunt!"

Kikyo smiles and draws Rin into a hug, and though it's very quiet you can hear a faint thank you being said as Rin hugs back. Once everything is sorted we mount up and head to the village.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

At the gates we see none other than Sakura happily napping until tackled by three excited children. We all laugh (Minus Lord Sesshomaru) as she is woken rather abruptly. Upon shaking the kids off, she nods to us in greeting. I hop off Kirara, pulling my unconscious sort-of-fiancé with me. The fool may have a concussion by this point! I have no problem with his advances, or I wouldn't if they were in private and he had actually proposed. Of course he needs to stop groping other women as well, the flirting is one thing, after all there's no harm in it. Some men are just flirts by nature, just as some women are, as long as it ends there I'm fine, but going beyond is NOT okay. I just wish he'd get it together and notice that already!

Kagome walks to me, along with Kikyo, and they both pat my back. "He is thick but he loves you slayer. It was very clear to me, even before I had regained my soul."

"Ki's right, he loves you, he is just VERY stupid as well!" Kagome adds, making all of us laugh as we enter the village. Behind us walk the Men of our group while the kids are alongside us with Kirara and Sakura.

Once we look around I stop dead in my tracks with tears filling my eyes- who, when, how, thoughts run through my head in a jumble. The entire village has been cleaned, much of it repaired, and the graves carefully tended to with fresh flowers. Those who had been here before also look around in awe. "Who could have done this, it looks almost as it used to!" I cry as the others come to me. I am shedding tear but not because I'm sad, no, I need to thank whoever it is who has done this. They must understand slayers because the marks of my people are restored and prominent as they should be, and the village is mostly the same.

"I don't know, but I sense many auras coming towards us, a few feel familiar too." Kagome answers.

I look up while leaning on Miroku, now awake with his arm supporting me around my waist. There stands a group of people, some in Taijiya gear, others in training robes. In the front stand four people. "A-Aunt Mai!?"


	21. Joyfull Tears & Fulfilling Her Role

**I am so sorry for that technical issue that made this chapter hard to read before! Not to sure what happened... Thank you to those who let me know!**

 **I'm Back! Weeeeeeeee! Not sure why I sound like a hyper kid but whatever...**

 **I promise next chapter things will actually happen other than odd bits of Sesshomaru being awkward! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Anywho I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

 **Kagome POV**

I sit down under the large tree, soon surrounded by my pack, and Sesshomaru's. I put up a barrier to keep in sound and sigh contentedly as I drop the last vestiges of formality. My kids curl up around me with Kanna in my lap, and Shippo and Rin snuggled into either side and my arms around them. Slowly I look around at the odd family I have in Feudal Japan and smile at them all. "So let's do a quick debrief and planning session so on one is caught off guard by questions from the masses." Everyone nods their assent, "Right well I think we can start looking at those lands when we get moving again, head towards them and hope there is a shard nearby. There is one on the way to Edo in fact so let's do that one first."

"Do you need to go home for a bit Mama?"

I look down to Shippo and nod, "It's been a while my Mama will be worried even if Mom gives her updates. (Mom is the Goddess, Mama is Mrs. Higurashi) and I need to restock some things and so a little research."

"Research Kagome?" Sango is looking at me curiously; I haven't mentioned this yet after all.

"Yes, for Kagura and Kohaku's prison break of course! Mom came to me the other night and gave me a few hints. Naraku should be rather worried, he has no clue who he is dealing with." I grinned a bit wickedly and felt Kanna Shudder as Shippo laughed and smirked while Rin giggled mischievously. "I'll meditate some other time and talk to everyone properly, but for now let's put my schemes for the spider aside. We need to talk about the militia. I think we should either send them to train with Sazuki and Totosai, the old man in charge, or with Sango's Slayers and whomever she chooses as the trainer take charge of them as well. A militia is great but I do not want amateurs hurt due to lack of training. I would rather have basic training available for those who wish it and when we settle have more formal military training done."

I look to Sango and Sesshomaru on this, "I am happy to have them stay here and train, I'll be leaving my Aunt in charge alongside Isamu. He was one of our best warriors and could almost beat me. We grew up training together and he is trustworthy."

Sesshomaru only nods at the plan, I give him a glare to which he merely raises an eyebrow while I huff at his unhelpfulness.

"Right, well we already have a plan for the finances but Miroku, if it comes up feel free to set up a meeting for before we leave about it. Let me know when and where and I'll be there. I leave most of this to your better judgement if it's alright?"

The Letcher grins deviously and gives a flourishing, elaborate bow to me while teasingly saying "As you command Lady Kagome." I pout while the others laugh and Sesshomaru smirks at my upset.

I shake my head and drop the barrier, outside it are several old friends, and a few newer ones behind them. Sazuki walks up and bows to us with a grin. "Mi'Lady, err Kagome rather. It is most wonderful to see you again, and I see the children are well."

"Yes, they are, the whole group is thankfully. How have you been, is training progressing okay?"

He puffs up proudly, tail swaying a bit, "Indeed, it is. Totosai-Sensei has… interesting shall we call it training methods- "

"Heh, yeah 'interesting' the damn coot tries ta kill ya or sends ya on some crazy false trail or ten before ya figure anything out!"

The dragon hanyo looks at InuYasha with a gleam of mirth and appreciation in his eyes, "Ahh so you too have experienced the hell training." Inu nods and the two grin at each other, I think this may spark a friendship!

"Kikyo, are you good here? I think I wanna have a spar with my junior in hell training."

She looks at us with a soft smile before kidding her mate on the cheek and sending him off, "Of course, I'm with our pack after all."

She of course is glomped by two happy children and Sango at her statement and walks to sit by me, taking Kanna from me as well while Inu and Sazuki head off to find a place to fight and chat.

Totosai and Myoga who had been standing with him watch them go. Myoga hops off to land on Sakura who has been resting with Kirara in the shade this whole time while Totosai scratches his head. "Hell training, ungrateful brats." I stifle my giggle and stand to hug him.

"Hi Totosai, thanks for taking care of Sasuki!"

He blushes and nods, patting my back before I step back. Kanna looks at him curiously, "Is this the man who helped form the charm that saved me Kagome?" I nod to her and step farther from Totosai so she could get to him. The little girl, now in colorful clothes with wildflowers in her hair from Rin walks up to him and stops just before him. After a few moments she hugs him the best she can, saying "Thank you."

He smiles down at her and pats her head, "Well like I was gonna tell Kagome there, I can't very well say no to a beautiful and kind lady now can I? Now where did those idiots go, I'll give them hell training…" the rest was quiet intelligible mumbling. It seems his time of lucidity has passed, as soon as Kanna lets go he hops on his bull and flies away in the wrong direction.

I look at those left behind and see Jinenjii with Kiyoshi, Isamu, and the two youkai from earlier. The Dragon Demon is in humanoid form, she has ears like Sesshomaru's and a single pale green stripe on each cheek. She looks mid-twenties, is a bit taller than Sango and hasn't many curves. Her Emerald green hair is piled half into a bun held by a simple comb that has a dragon emblazoned on it, with the rest running down her back and right shoulder. She is a dark tan hand her skin seems to have a barely there glimmery green undertone which contrasts beautifully with her magenta eyes. Behind her was a little girl that looked familiar, she was the spitting image of the elder dragoness but her coloring was in blues with the same eyes. The Bear Hanyo, a man looking to be in his late thirties has ebony hair cut short. He is a bit heavy set but not unhealthily so. He is stout, shorter than InuYasha by at least a foot. His eyes look kind as they gleam a fiery shade of orange to the world. Finally, there is Kiyoshi and the lord who had once vied for Sango's hand, Lord Kuronuske Takeda.

They all bow and come closer. "Oh don't bother with bowing and whatnot. Courts over, time for fun!" I declare, causing a few of them to falter in their steps while others laugh and nod. I think most could guess who did what. The Lord made a beeline for my sister making many of my pack mates grin and Miroku scowl while Isamu curiously went to ask his childhood friend about our reactions and chase off the suitor if need be. Kiyoshi, Jinenjii, and the other two come to me.

"Hello Lady-" the dragoness starts but looks down as her kimono is tugged on.

"Just call Mama, Kagome. We are really informal outside of court, she's the same as when you met her before."

Looking at me after giving a nod she smiles shyly, "Hi- Kagome. As it so happens you saved my little sister from being killed by an Oni and a monk once."

The girl comes from behind her sister and smiles toothily at me, "Hello Miss Kagome! Thank you for saving me!"

I smile at her and crouch down, "Hello little one, it is good to see you so well! What might your name be?"

"I'm Zura! Well Azure actually but I like Zura better, OH! My sister is **Amaryllis by the way."**

 **I nod, "Thanks Zura." I look to Kiyoshi, "I think you've something to say to this girl Kiyoshi."**

 **"So it is her then?"**

 **"Hey that's that monk!" Amaryllis immediately tenses but I ignore it.**

 **"Hello miss Zura. I find I must apologize to you, for both leading the Oni to you and for questioning the idea of saving you." He smiles sadly to the child and bows to her, "My apologies."**

 **She looks at me and her sister, both of us nodding and smiles, patting his head. "It's okay mister monk! Miss Kagome, can I go play with the dragonlings from your group?"**

 **"Its fine with me if your sister and the children approve." Said parties nod or shout yes in some cases and the kids shoot off to play.** Once they're gone with Kirara, Ah Uhn, and Sakura following I quickly explain the plans we made to Kiyoshi, Amaryllis, Sho as I learned the bear's name is.

Once finished and it is decided that Amaryllis and Sho would draw up papers and a map of pertinent information for my group they left. Sango and her group of men came over. "Kagome, Lord Kuranosuke has asked to come survey the lands with us. It would seem he wants to travel a bit but would do so without a convoy from his palace."

I look at them with a knowing grin and shrug, "I don't have an issue with it, Sesshomaru?"

"Hnnn."

I feel my eye twitch at his answer before grinning at the human lord, "Well there ya have it since the Ic- ahem, since Lord Sesshomaru will not respond properly I get final say. You are Welcome to come Lord Takeda."

"I thank you Lady Kagome, I am honored to be in the company of both you and the lovely Sango. I look forward to catching up with the two of you." He looks to Sango with determined eyes, "Perhaps I will be of some use in you quest."

She blushes a bit and nods, "Perhaps. My Lord."

He smiles softy, "Kuranosuke, please do not call me so formally." He looks at me and the rest of the group, "Since you are an informal group please feel free to just call me by my surname, Takeda." We all nod.

Looking between the glaring males around Sango, her bewildered childhood friend Isumau, and the kids wreaking havoc playing I decide to go find some different company. "Jinenjii my old friend, why don't we go find Kaede?"

He nods and offers his arm and I walk away with the gentle giant, tossing a 'see ya later' over my shoulder. "It's nice to see you again Kagome. I brought some medicine and supplies for you. Mother is about somewhere with them."

I smile at him, "Thanks Jinenjii! That is very kind you. I would also enjoy seeing your Mother again." Despite her disposition I like the woman, she is strong in a way many wouldn't see and truly loves her son no matter what.

"I think she would like to see you too." He replied softly, leading me towards the topic of our conversation.

I ended up talking to her for a few minutes and receiving the medical supplies but was soon after whisked away by a familiar whirlwind. Laughing as he sets me down and grabs my hands gently I greet my exuberant suitor. "Hi Koga!"

"Hello Kagome, has dog breath been taking care of you properly?"

I shake my head at his question but nod nonetheless. "InuYasha isn't supposed to take care of me, he isn't my mate or even a suitor, honestly Koga he is mated to Kikyo and I can very well take care of myself! I am well though, so thank you for asking even if it was roundabout." I look about quickly, "Ah Ginta, Hakaku, Ayame!" I shake off Koga to hug the boys quickly, then give Ayame a nice long one, whispering in her ear as I do 'Get your man off me would ya."

She looks shocked as we break the hug and I giggle. I need to explain properly that I've no interest in her crush, in fact I KNOW they're soulmates and intend to meddle a bit.

"Hi sister!" Ginta and Hakaku chime cheerily.

"Hi guys, how are you. Keeping up okay with that one?" I ask pointing to their alpha.

They give me wry grins. "Better than before but still not even sis." Ginta replies.

"Do you wanna mate Koga yet or are you still looking for someone?" Hakaku asks.

I smile, "Nope, not giving in. Like my daughter said he isn't my soulmate. He is SOMEONES though and that someone is here at this gathering. My missing half is who knows where though!" I glance at Ayame, as do the boys while Koga balks and argues with the air that he will to be my mate one day. I move to grab Ayame for a girls' chat, Koga still complaining and his right hand men snickering at his expense when a polite and mildly frightened voice calls to me.

"Lady Kagome?"

I turn to see its owner and give a strained smile, "Ah Lord Hojo."

"Lady Kagome it is wonderful to see you. Have you been faring well since last we met?"

"Yes, and you? No more magical items or getting lost in the forest?" the boy really needed a navigator and a guard to travel with him, he is more of a trouble magnet than I am with poor navigational skills to boot!

"Ahhaha, no luckily no more misadventures have occurred. I remembered to procure a convoy for the trip here and home. I wanted to ask you though, if you might reconsider a courtship.. with… me…?"

I look at him curiously, why on Earth did he fade out like that? I mean he **has** asked me before. Noticing that he was looking behind me I immediately turn around. With an eyebrow raised, I address the man behind me. "Hello Sesshomaru, need something?"

He gives no answer, but glances away from Hojo, eyes a bit less icy and focused when lighting on me. When seeing that I wasn't backing down from my query he simply asks in his normal monotone, "Who is this human."

I cock my hip and place a hand on it, "Though I'm not sure why you care to know this is Akitoki Hojo, a young lord in a prominent clan. My pack has helped him and vice versa a few times in the past.

"Hnn." He turns his gaze back to the Feudal Hojo and looks to be sizing him up. Whats with this odd behavior!? Looking back to me he raises a brow himself, "This human would die in moments traveling with a troublesome being such as you Miko. He is clearly unsuited, This One would suggest you keep it away from his pack lest the lordling irritate this one. With one last icy and clearly meant to terrify and threaten glare at Akitoki and a smirk at me he walks away to do whatever the hell he does when not complicating my life. Really what WAS that, him trying to scare off a suitor? If so why, saving me from this boring but sweet idiot or to amuse himself? Ugh those damn dogs are so frustrating! I shake out of my thoughts to see Hojo shaking like a leaf and staring dazedly past me.

"Hojo, Hojo, AKITOKI HOJO!" I start at a gentle tone but end up shouting to snap him to reality. His eyes clear and he looks at me, "Relax, he isn't going to hurt you unless you annoy him or do something to his pack. Or mine I suppose, we are allied at the moment. Anyway you were saying."

"I- My apologies Lady Kagome, that was most unsettling. I had asked if you had reconsidered my offer?"

I sigh, having hoped he's have dropped it after that incident with Sesshomaru, I mean he is STILL shaking! "I must once again decline. I think I need to clarify more this time though. You may want to take a seat as you are still shaken." Once he is sitting I sit too, pulling Ayame with me and shooing the boys away. "I am sorry but I am not even the slightest bit interested in you romantically or as a suitor. You are sweet, kind, doting, rich, and good looking, but you are simply not suited to me. Sesshomaru was not wrong, you would be crushed in my life style, I adapted to it well, you have tried to and ended up hurt. Now maybe you would improve and be a good fighter or strategist or something, but the final battle and many other important fights are nearing. Beyond that I love adventuring, living with demons, trying to bridge the races, and the fighting and excitement. I also have many responsibilities in many places. Logistically being with you wouldn't work." I finish and keep his gaze as it clouds with sadness, then hope and excitement.

"My dearest Lady, these are but temporary issues! Perhaps after your quest when everything settles you would be more amiable to my suit? You could come live at my family's castle, of course I would be sure you'd have transport as you wished to see those of your group. I believe one of the plots of land found for your people is quite near my home. It would be simple to rule both from the palace."

He grins happily, looking proud he had figured it out. Why are all my suitors so dense and stubborn!?Ayame is trying to hide her snickering, which is at my expense I'm sure. I shoot her a glare and elbow her, only succeeding in increasing her laughter.

"H-hojo, was it?" She asks through her mirth, calming slightly as he gives a positive response, "Okay, Hojo, let me put it this way. Kagome is not a normal human much less a normal woman. She is a warrior, and an Alpha, among other things I'm sure. The thrill of danger, of the hunt and a fight, she enjoys it. It is hard to live without when one has instincts like hers and mine. She is a leader and not some silly lady bound for marriage to be an ornament and heir carrier. You on the other hand need some mild mannered flower to bear you little human heirs. You would have her give up the hunt, give up fighting and travel, worst of all you suggest she leave her PACK for YOU!? Have you no clue what pack is? You attempt to court an alpha female with no knowledge of her culture, responsibility, or needs!? You are unworthy of my rival. The male I wish to mate wants her, and you dare think YOU are worthy look around you human lordling, all here are here for her, all here yield some power over themselves to her, and yet you think you could match her?"

No I am trying not to laugh, as well as to not cry. While Hojo attempts to stutter a response to her I launch myself at my reluctant ally and friend. "AYAME!"

"Omph, Ka-kagome what are you doing?!"

I pull from the hug and smile at her, "I think you are absolutely amazing, strong, beautiful, and wonderful Ayame, thank you for your kind words." I pause for a beat, "Oh and for the last time I am NOT your rival!" I turn to Hojo, "Well she was rather harsh, more so than the Icicle Lor- I mean Sesshomaru." Ayame stares in shock at me over my slip, "At any rate they are both correct. I in no way and at no time do or will ever want to become your wife. You are not my other half; I pray you find yours but I am not it."

He nods sullenly, "As you wish My Lady, I wish you well and still pledge my house as your ally, and myself as a friend at least."

I smile and pat his hand, standing up with Ayame, "Thank you, my friend."

I pull Ayame away to a quite area near the water. "Now then onto you. Ayame, you and Koga are soulmates, it is rather obvious to those who know how to look. Now the question is how to get you two together…" I grin at her bewildered face

"What?"

I chuckle a bit, "I have a penchant for meddling in the love lives of my friends, ask Inu and Kikyo." I giggle again, "now let's figure out how to get your dense as anything soulmate to open his eyes properly eh?"

A slow spreading grin to match my mischievous one came to her face and so our plotting began.


	22. Sesshomaru's Curiosity

**Update time for the time travelers!**

 **Somewhat on time this time lol, please enjoy and review if you've got the time (:**

 **Sadly I do not own the show...**

* * *

 **Sesshomaru POV**

It is most strange to be seated as an ally to this human in a demon slayer village. This One watches the proceedings. There is naught better to occupy This One's time at the moment. The Slayer is clumsy in holding court whereas the Miko seems to have a strangely great aptitude for it. She is not as the females in the Lady Mother's court though, far to open. This One would say the Miko would be destroyed in His own court yet finds that thought dubious at best…

This female is most perplexing in her mannerisms, speech, even in how she holds herself and her dress.

 _ **We wish to know more.**_

 _This One is aware._

 _ **Yet you force us to deny it to the ones who hold the answers, her included.**_

 _They need not know This One is not so curious as to ask commoners for their aid over a single woman._

 _ **You are being a fool my other self. You know well we are of the same mind in our curiosity. I am you more instinctual half, listen.**_

 _This One will find his own answers._

 _ **Very well.**_

When finished conversing with my other side I notice the meeting is concluding. The Miko and Taijiya converse after leaving the room.

"You did well for your first time. I'll give you some tips later to help out."

So it was the woman's first time holding court. Not disastrous I suppose.

"Kagome?"

The Miko laughs lightly, "Remember who I am, though I don't do it with pack for obvious reasons, I can easily hold council and such. It is hard at first, but gets easier. When it is only your clan and close allies you can relax and be as you are though."

The Slayer smiles gratefully, "Thanks Kags, I do tend to forget, even with your blood in my veins. I will hold you to your promise."

I too find myself forgetting often that the Miko is in fact not a human Miko but a Goddess bound to Earth. So strange for she is unlike what This One would imagine a goddess to be. It is hard to believe such. Preposterous even that This One has allowed the notion to stay in His mind.

"Well let's divide and conquer our duties as leaders, shall we?" The priestess cocks her head and gives a silly grin, making her companion laugh as she agrees. they wave and head their separate ways.

The two part ways,

 _ **Follow her. I wish to see her handling of her people beyond the pack.**_

 _Hnn, very well._

I follow the 'Earth Bound' as she tried to explain it as she jaunted off merrily to her set location.

So cheerful when going to attend duties, odd. Even odder how it makes This One feel warmer. It surely, is not because of how alike she and Rin are? This One must find why he is so curious of this woman.

When she stops she is in front of the back wall of the village. She taps it twice with Reiki glowing on her hand and a sigil lights. It looks familiar. The wall swings out on hidden hinges and allows her through. Sensing magic about I follow her through silently and swiftly.

Through the doorway is a wide open space with blooming sakura, a crystalline pond, and a massive pavilion. Seated on cushions on a small dias in the pavilion's center are the Kit and Rin. The Miko walks now with a surprising grace and air of aristocracy. Her aura is bound less tightly, allowing her powers to be felt but not giving harm. Those seated in the pavilion bow their heads respectfully as she passes as the children stand then bow to her as she ascends to her seat.

I myself sit in a Sakura near the pavilion with my presence masked heavily.

"Let your heads be raised. This Kagome Greets you most warmly, as do her heirs."

My eyes widen at her formality, she sits regally, easily falling into the role of a high Lady. She seems almost a different being, if not for the warmness in her eyes and the small smile upon her lips I would believe her someone else.

As the group before her raise their heads and look to her and her children she speaks again. "Send forth your leaders and speakers to address This One. Your reasons for seeking This Kagome are yet to be made properly clear."

I can see confusion and alarm in the faces of many of the beings in her presence.

The man from before steps forward and bows to her.

"Priest Kiyoshi. You may be seated. Address This One."

This priest gives off the most surprise and slight fear it would seem.

"My Lady. I have traveled far since you had saved my life. I came across many you had touched similarly. My mind began to change until other holy people shunned me. A priest who would not kill a demon on sighting it. I found others though, many who had heard tell of you Honored Lady. Many such beings sit before the Lady now, come for the summit called. Many wish to greet you once more, to speak to you for you have changed much simply by living. We have come humbly to seek audience and to hear what her Ladyship has called upon us for."

The Earthbound being nods gracefully. "Indeed. This One finds herself honored by the swift heeding of her call. This Kagome has called the many who claim her as their Lady for a summit upon learning of their fealty. This One is most displeased with the comportment of her people in their binding to her. Most have done so without the knowledge of the one to whom they've sworn. This is the purpose of the summit. A lady can not rule that which she is unaware of."

The youkai and hanyo, even a few holy people shift uncomfortably under her calm visage, only her eyes, aura, and tone revealing her displeasure. This is not the Miko they know. Nor is it one This Sesshomaru knows.

Slowly every being bows to her in apology as the priest speaking for them verbalizes it. "We are most apologetic to our Lady, for we had known should you our honored one be aware, you would be most uncomfortable and at unrest for worry for us all."

At this the cold lady softens, her aura lightens, her smile becomes less polite and her eyes warm. "Then rise, your concerns were selfless and kind to This One. This topic shall be visited upon the arrival of your compatriots." She stands with an easy air of grace, both pups following suit. They walk to the exit and stop upon reaching it. "This One tires of court. It is adjourned." She steps out and turns around, "Let us dispense with the formalities for now. I believe it is time to greet many old friends and acquaintances. Business can wait until the others show, for now lets have some fun!"

The children laugh at the confusion of the gathered and run off to catch up to their mother who is halfway to the pond by now. Next to that water is a long table set for a banquet under the shade of willow trees.

Seeing her and the pups play those in the pavilion look at each other, smile and shake their heads with mutterings of 'guess she hasn't changed after all' and 'who knew she could be like that too!?' as they trail from the structure towards the woman they had come to see.

 _ **That was most strange to see.**_

 _Indeed it was._

 _ **She would be able to tear apart the ladies of Mother's court even!**_

 _I would like to see her converse with Mother herself, it would be most entertaining._

 _ **Hahaha yes it would. Shall we join the feast?**_

 _No We shall leave her to her people._

 _ **Her 'friends and acquaintances' you mean.**_

 _I suppose I do, strange woman…_

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

I had to wait for one of them to leave to get out, it seems those of her family only may open that doorway to this place, One can not go over, under, or around to enter or leave, only through the opened gateway.


	23. The Big Meeting

**Heya Time Travelers! Welcome to my latest chapter, more Out of Character Kagome for court stuff... hope you like it though!**

* * *

 **Kagome's POV**

Today is the day, the people who decided to make me a Lady here on Earth have all shown up, as have many of my allies. Today I will have to act like a woman of the High courts again, how annoying! Well, Rin and Shippo are dressed in fine clothes, as are the rest of the pack. Kana is way more comfortable with us now and has acclimated to pack life well. I am just finishing putting on my formal Kimono, my hair is half up held by intricate hair combs while half streams down my back and shoulders in soft waves.

I take a deep breath and straighten my back, schooling my features, and exiting my hut. Rin and Shippo walked just a step behind on either side. As I walked I was joined by the rest of my pack. I had left the gate to the hidden clearing open. Sango's family and her childhood friend had offered to seat people for us and seem to have finished. Sango has worked out details with them.

They will train under her and Isamu for a time. My pack would stay here and help bring the village back to life, once it was up and running Sango would leave Isamu, Mai, and Uncle Kazou in charge as Regents. Once our own village is created we would move everyone who wanted to go there, and the Taijiya village would be a sort of practice ground and get away place. Somewhere to go for training trips, extreme tests, vacations, and as a safe haven were we to be attacked at the main village.

I take another breath, pausing outside the gate, and smile at my pack before putting on my polite and blank face. We walk to the Pavilion's dias again and settle ourselves on it. The children sit slightly to my sides in front of me. Sango and InuYasha sit on either side of me. Miroku is slightly behind Sango, next to her diagonally. Kanna sits much the same way near Rin. Kikyo sits next to InuYasha as his Mate. Kirara is in Sango's lap and Sakura is sitting by Shippo.

"This Kagome Welcomes Her people and Her allies."

I look over the crowd, most of them have their heads bowed and are sitting up now that I've greeted them. There is a crazy amount of people here! How the hell did I not know about this!? I glance at the long table just below the platform I am on. I see my allies sitting there. Sesshomaru, Koga with Ginta and Hakaku, Ayame, The Human Lord in love with Sango, Akitoki Hojo, Totosai, Myoga, and of course Kaede since she guides Edo. We sent Kirara to bring her.

"This One is pleased to see her call has been answered. There is much to address. Who among You has an explanation as to my ignorance of my own people." My voice is cold and even, my questions sounding like demands.

From each species a single person comes forward.

A Dragon Demon in humanoid form, Kiyoshi, and a Bear Hanyo. Each bowed to me and mine and stayed like that.

I internally sigh and shake my head, I hate this stuff! "You may address This Kagome in the order you have come forward."

They straightened and the Dragon began to talk in a deep rumbling voice, "My Lady. The majority of the demons before you swore to you without your notice on purpose. We all know you are not from here, nor titled beyond Shikon Miko and Pack Alpha. Each of us saw how much you were already handling, and though her Ladyship has done it with amazing perseverance and patience we had not wanted to add to your burdens. We declare you Our Lady, not out of lands, money, or titles, but because you are the only one we would want as a leader. We wish for the type of peace you have in your pack."

The dragon bows again once I've nodded to him and takes a step back.

The answers of the others were basically the same, the Hanyo group adding that they followed her for her warm and immediate acceptance of them, and the holy people stating her tolerance and will to preserve all life was the path they wanted to follow as well.

"You may be seated."

I sit still and think for a few moments as they sit back down, many of those gathered are sending nervous glances at the table of my allies (more than likely at Sesshomaru).

"This Kagome understands and appreciates the sentiment behind your deception. You have wished This One well not ill in doing this. Though not pleased with the subterfuge, it is accepted and forgiven. We shall discuss what has been done in the absence of This One's rule. First Mine Allies shall be introduced. It is clear this is necessary from your wariness."

A few in the crowd grinned sheepishly and I suppressed my smile, looking towards Sesshomaru who's mouth twitched ever so slightly before he returned to his normal unreadable visage. Guess he is amused by their mix of trepidation and awe as well.

"One of the four Cardinal Rulers, The Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomaru in particular. Most of you are surely aware of and comfortable around most of my other allies. The Lord Sesshomaru is newly allied to This Kagome's pack due to a shared member between our packs. My daughter Rin has been His ward for quite a while now. She is mine through soul and blood bond. He is her guardian through choice and duty. Neither of us wish to combine our packs and so an alliance has been formed. Do not irritate or anger him, or threaten those under his purview and you shall be fine. This Kagome would appreciate if everyone ceased ogling her allies."

Koga and a few others at the table chuckled and I let out a small, teasing smile. "Now then, shall we concentrate on the matters for which this meeting was called?"

Several beings came forth from the crowd, bowing before looking to me. "Speak as you will. This One will wait for an order to be decided amongst you."

They nodded and quickly got sorted.

The briefings went on for quite a while and by the end I was thoroughly shocked and amazed by these people. Apparently I now have several areas that could become my lands (they want me to look at them and choose, various demons have been searching for suitable unclaimed areas), a group willing to become a militia, and a treasury with a decent amount of money in it. My group has earned funds for our travels but it was largely unneeded between hunting, camping, and my supplies from home. We lent a few others money when we helped them. I meant it to be a gift for them to keep and to get to where they were going. Apparently a few of them managed to turn that small bit we could give into a decent amount of money and decided to treat it like it was an investment from me rather than the gift it was.

I am silent for a few minutes, as are my pack members. They knew about these beings swearing to me but apparently not about their activities afterwards. There is no way I can accept that money! I'll have to get training and leadership for the militia, I know most of them want to be military but don't want to jump the gun. We can definitely look at those areas they found though, we need a place to settle eventually anyway.

"This Kagome is most surprised, you have all been busy and have her gratitude. The Lands shall be visited, the prospective militia addressed by This One and a Leader and Trainer chosen. As for the money, what was given was given as a gift. This Kagome shall not accept your hard earned gains. Funds will be acquired by This One and her pack."

Out of the crowd stepped a familiar face.

"Sazuki. How have you been, This One is glad you have made it here."

"Thank you Lady Kagome. I have been well and The Master Smith Totosai has indeed helped me upon seeing your missive."

"Excellent, I presume you have progressed, yet such talk can wait for a different time. Tell This One why you have stepped forward." I bid him to explain as I am kinda confused now. It's good to see him but now is not the time for pleasantries and catching up.

"Of course. Actually I have stepped forward to respectfully disagree with you your Ladyship. Those who have profited from your kindness wish to repay you. We all wish to aid you and live under your rule. Your ladyship kindly gives without thought to yourself and many of us wish to be sure you can continue to do so, and will be taken care of. Thus many have profited following their dreams and wish to use portions of that profit to create the world you envision and have created in your pack on a larger scale. Please do not deny them such."

I nearly sigh but stop myself. I want to rub my head and drink some tea to think and relax. I am at ease in formal court but I really am not a big fan of holding it even if it isn't hard to do.

"Miroku." I ask without turning, without inflection. He knows what I want though, he usually takes care of our funds, kind of like our treasurer.

"Perhaps Lady Kagome, accepting a portion of each offering rather than the full amount would be suitable. This way the people can fulfil their wish, yet still have money to grow and care from their own affairs?"

I nod and think it over; I suppose if they are set on this path, which looking at those in the gathering I can see they are, then that would be the best path. An option I was thinking was similar, let them take a portion and set it aside to be worked with to begin building on the lands I choose. I would imagine they want a place to meet or even to settle depending on where in life they are, barracks, a city hall, and a few small homes and businesses could be built.

"This Kagome has two options if the givers are set on their choice."

Sazuki looks back at the group he came from, who all nod, "They are Lady Kagome."

"Very Well"

I them explain both options, Feeling the barely concealed surprise in Miroku's aura about the second one. How amusing, guess he didn't think I had anything in mind! I DID have economics in school, not to mention I've studied the building and decimation of countries and great cities in history.

"This Kagome Leaves it to those who have the funds spoken of to decide their course. Speak to the Monk Miroku of my pack for guidance, planning, and notification of myself on the decision and plans. He has rights of approval, though will most likely have This One approve the plans as well before lending it his seal."

Sazuki nods and bows. "We thank the Lady for her consideration."

I nod and he goes to sit again.

"This Concludes the conclave unless one among you has further news or concerns."

Everyone is silent so I stand and give a deep nod to those present, then turn and give a slight bow to my allies.

"The meeting has ended This Kagome thanks her allies and people for attending."

Everyone bows to the according amount (You bow deeper to those of higher class, and progressively less the closer you are in class, all the way up to just nodding in my stories) and waits like that as I pass with my pack. They straighten after and much like before as soon as I am out of the Pavilion I am out of my High Lady persona. Shedding hair pins and outer kimono, losing the Geta to feel the grass on my feet, and grabbing the hands of my kids as they follow suit. Both laughing at my haste to shed the formal pieces.

Everyone follows us out to the lake where once again a feast has been prepared. Now I can talk to everyone as my more usual self and talk to all my friends!


	24. Old Friends & New Faces

**I am so sorry for that technical issue that made this chapter hard to read before! Not to sure what happened... Thank you to those who let me know!**

 **I'm Back! Weeeeeeeee! Not sure why I sound like a hyper kid but whatever...**

 **I promise next chapter things will actually happen other than odd bits of Sesshomaru being awkward! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Anywho I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

 **Kagome POV**

I sit down under the large tree, soon surrounded by my pack, and Sesshomaru's. I put up a barrier to keep in sound and sigh contentedly as I drop the last vestiges of formality. My kids curl up around me with Kanna in my lap, and Shippo and Rin snuggled into either side and my arms around them. Slowly I look around at the odd family I have in Feudal Japan and smile at them all. "So let's do a quick debrief and planning session so on one is caught off guard by questions from the masses." Everyone nods their assent, "Right well I think we can start looking at those lands when we get moving again, head towards them and hope there is a shard nearby. There is one on the way to Edo in fact so let's do that one first."

"Do you need to go home for a bit Mama?"

I look down to Shippo and nod, "It's been a while my Mama will be worried even if Mom gives her updates. (Mom is the Goddess, Mama is Mrs. Higurashi) and I need to restock some things and so a little research."

"Research Kagome?" Sango is looking at me curiously; I haven't mentioned this yet after all.

"Yes, for Kagura and Kohaku's prison break of course! Mom came to me the other night and gave me a few hints. Naraku should be rather worried, he has no clue who he is dealing with." I grinned a bit wickedly and felt Kanna Shudder as Shippo laughed and smirked while Rin giggled mischievously. "I'll meditate some other time and talk to everyone properly, but for now let's put my schemes for the spider aside. We need to talk about the militia. I think we should either send them to train with Sazuki and Totosai, the old man in charge, or with Sango's Slayers and whomever she chooses as the trainer take charge of them as well. A militia is great but I do not want amateurs hurt due to lack of training. I would rather have basic training available for those who wish it and when we settle have more formal military training done."

I look to Sango and Sesshomaru on this, "I am happy to have them stay here and train, I'll be leaving my Aunt in charge alongside Isamu. He was one of our best warriors and could almost beat me. We grew up training together and he is trustworthy."

Sesshomaru only nods at the plan, I give him a glare to which he merely raises an eyebrow while I huff at his unhelpfulness.

"Right, well we already have a plan for the finances but Miroku, if it comes up feel free to set up a meeting for before we leave about it. Let me know when and where and I'll be there. I leave most of this to your better judgement if it's alright?"

The Letcher grins deviously and gives a flourishing, elaborate bow to me while teasingly saying "As you command Lady Kagome." I pout while the others laugh and Sesshomaru smirks at my upset.

I shake my head and drop the barrier, outside it are several old friends, and a few newer ones behind them. Sazuki walks up and bows to us with a grin. "Mi'Lady, err Kagome rather. It is most wonderful to see you again, and I see the children are well."

"Yes, they are, the whole group is thankfully. How have you been, is training progressing okay?"

He puffs up proudly, tail swaying a bit, "Indeed, it is. Totosai-Sensei has… interesting shall we call it training methods- "

"Heh, yeah 'interesting' the damn coot tries ta kill ya or sends ya on some crazy false trail or ten before ya figure anything out!"

The dragon hanyo looks at InuYasha with a gleam of mirth and appreciation in his eyes, "Ahh so you too have experienced the hell training." Inu nods and the two grin at each other, I think this may spark a friendship!

"Kikyo, are you good here? I think I wanna have a spar with my junior in hell training."

She looks at us with a soft smile before kidding her mate on the cheek and sending him off, "Of course, I'm with our pack after all."

She of course is glomped by two happy children and Sango at her statement and walks to sit by me, taking Kanna from me as well while Inu and Sazuki head off to find a place to fight and chat.

Totosai and Myoga who had been standing with him watch them go. Myoga hops off to land on Sakura who has been resting with Kirara in the shade this whole time while Totosai scratches his head. "Hell training, ungrateful brats." I stifle my giggle and stand to hug him.

"Hi Totosai, thanks for taking care of Sasuki!"

He blushes and nods, patting my back before I step back. Kanna looks at him curiously, "Is this the man who helped form the charm that saved me Kagome?" I nod to her and step farther from Totosai so she could get to him. The little girl, now in colorful clothes with wildflowers in her hair from Rin walks up to him and stops just before him. After a few moments she hugs him the best she can, saying "Thank you."

He smiles down at her and pats her head, "Well like I was gonna tell Kagome there, I can't very well say no to a beautiful and kind lady now can I? Now where did those idiots go, I'll give them hell training…" the rest was quiet intelligible mumbling. It seems his time of lucidity has passed, as soon as Kanna lets go he hops on his bull and flies away in the wrong direction.

I look at those left behind and see Jinenjii with Kiyoshi, Isamu, and the two youkai from earlier. The Dragon Demon is in humanoid form, she has ears like Sesshomaru's and a single pale green stripe on each cheek. She looks mid-twenties, is a bit taller than Sango and hasn't many curves. Her Emerald green hair is piled half into a bun held by a simple comb that has a dragon emblazoned on it, with the rest running down her back and right shoulder. She is a dark tan hand her skin seems to have a barely there glimmery green undertone which contrasts beautifully with her magenta eyes. Behind her was a little girl that looked familiar, she was the spitting image of the elder dragoness but her coloring was in blues with the same eyes. The Bear Hanyo, a man looking to be in his late thirties has ebony hair cut short. He is a bit heavy set but not unhealthily so. He is stout, shorter than InuYasha by at least a foot. His eyes look kind as they gleam a fiery shade of orange to the world. Finally, there is Kiyoshi and the lord who had once vied for Sango's hand, Lord Kuronuske Takeda.

They all bow and come closer. "Oh don't bother with bowing and whatnot. Courts over, time for fun!" I declare, causing a few of them to falter in their steps while others laugh and nod. I think most could guess who did what. The Lord made a beeline for my sister making many of my pack mates grin and Miroku scowl while Isamu curiously went to ask his childhood friend about our reactions and chase off the suitor if need be. Kiyoshi, Jinenjii, and the other two come to me.

"Hello Lady-" the dragoness starts but looks down as her kimono is tugged on.

"Just call Mama, Kagome. We are really informal outside of court, she's the same as when you met her before."

Looking at me after giving a nod she smiles shyly, "Hi- Kagome. As it so happens you saved my little sister from being killed by an Oni and a monk once."

The girl comes from behind her sister and smiles toothily at me, "Hello Miss Kagome! Thank you for saving me!"

I smile at her and crouch down, "Hello little one, it is good to see you so well! What might your name be?"

"I'm Zura! Well Azure actually but I like Zura better, OH! My sister is **Amaryllis by the way."**

 **I nod, "Thanks Zura." I look to Kiyoshi, "I think you've something to say to this girl Kiyoshi."**

 **"So it is her then?"**

 **"Hey that's that monk!" Amaryllis immediately tenses but I ignore it.**

 **"Hello miss Zura. I find I must apologize to you, for both leading the Oni to you and for questioning the idea of saving you." He smiles sadly to the child and bows to her, "My apologies."**

 **She looks at me and her sister, both of us nodding and smiles, patting his head. "It's okay mister monk! Miss Kagome, can I go play with the dragonlings from your group?"**

 **"Its fine with me if your sister and the children approve." Said parties nod or shout yes in some cases and the kids shoot off to play.** Once they're gone with Kirara, Ah Uhn, and Sakura following I quickly explain the plans we made to Kiyoshi, Amaryllis, Sho as I learned the bear's name is.

Once finished and it is decided that Amaryllis and Sho would draw up papers and a map of pertinent information for my group they left. Sango and her group of men came over. "Kagome, Lord Kuranosuke has asked to come survey the lands with us. It would seem he wants to travel a bit but would do so without a convoy from his palace."

I look at them with a knowing grin and shrug, "I don't have an issue with it, Sesshomaru?"

"Hnnn."

I feel my eye twitch at his answer before grinning at the human lord, "Well there ya have it since the Ic- ahem, since Lord Sesshomaru will not respond properly I get final say. You are Welcome to come Lord Takeda."

"I thank you Lady Kagome, I am honored to be in the company of both you and the lovely Sango. I look forward to catching up with the two of you." He looks to Sango with determined eyes, "Perhaps I will be of some use in you quest."

She blushes a bit and nods, "Perhaps. My Lord."

He smiles softy, "Kuranosuke, please do not call me so formally." He looks at me and the rest of the group, "Since you are an informal group please feel free to just call me by my surname, Takeda." We all nod.

Looking between the glaring males around Sango, her bewildered childhood friend Isumau, and the kids wreaking havoc playing I decide to go find some different company. "Jinenjii my old friend, why don't we go find Kaede?"

He nods and offers his arm and I walk away with the gentle giant, tossing a 'see ya later' over my shoulder. "It's nice to see you again Kagome. I brought some medicine and supplies for you. Mother is about somewhere with them."

I smile at him, "Thanks Jinenjii! That is very kind you. I would also enjoy seeing your Mother again." Despite her disposition I like the woman, she is strong in a way many wouldn't see and truly loves her son no matter what.

"I think she would like to see you too." He replied softly, leading me towards the topic of our conversation.

I ended up talking to her for a few minutes and receiving the medical supplies but was soon after whisked away by a familiar whirlwind. Laughing as he sets me down and grabs my hands gently I greet my exuberant suitor. "Hi Koga!"

"Hello Kagome, has dog breath been taking care of you properly?"

I shake my head at his question but nod nonetheless. "InuYasha isn't supposed to take care of me, he isn't my mate or even a suitor, honestly Koga he is mated to Kikyo and I can very well take care of myself! I am well though, so thank you for asking even if it was roundabout." I look about quickly, "Ah Ginta, Hakaku, Ayame!" I shake off Koga to hug the boys quickly, then give Ayame a nice long one, whispering in her ear as I do 'Get your man off me would ya."

She looks shocked as we break the hug and I giggle. I need to explain properly that I've no interest in her crush, in fact I KNOW they're soulmates and intend to meddle a bit.

"Hi sister!" Ginta and Hakaku chime cheerily.

"Hi guys, how are you. Keeping up okay with that one?" I ask pointing to their alpha.

They give me wry grins. "Better than before but still not even sis." Ginta replies.

"Do you wanna mate Koga yet or are you still looking for someone?" Hakaku asks.

I smile, "Nope, not giving in. Like my daughter said he isn't my soulmate. He is SOMEONES though and that someone is here at this gathering. My missing half is who knows where though!" I glance at Ayame, as do the boys while Koga balks and argues with the air that he will to be my mate one day. I move to grab Ayame for a girls' chat, Koga still complaining and his right hand men snickering at his expense when a polite and mildly frightened voice calls to me.

"Lady Kagome?"

I turn to see its owner and give a strained smile, "Ah Lord Hojo."

"Lady Kagome it is wonderful to see you. Have you been faring well since last we met?"

"Yes, and you? No more magical items or getting lost in the forest?" the boy really needed a navigator and a guard to travel with him, he is more of a trouble magnet than I am with poor navigational skills to boot!

"Ahhaha, no luckily no more misadventures have occurred. I remembered to procure a convoy for the trip here and home. I wanted to ask you though, if you might reconsider a courtship.. with… me…?"

I look at him curiously, why on Earth did he fade out like that? I mean he **has** asked me before. Noticing that he was looking behind me I immediately turn around. With an eyebrow raised, I address the man behind me. "Hello Sesshomaru, need something?"

He gives no answer, but glances away from Hojo, eyes a bit less icy and focused when lighting on me. When seeing that I wasn't backing down from my query he simply asks in his normal monotone, "Who is this human."

I cock my hip and place a hand on it, "Though I'm not sure why you care to know this is Akitoki Hojo, a young lord in a prominent clan. My pack has helped him and vice versa a few times in the past.

"Hnn." He turns his gaze back to the Feudal Hojo and looks to be sizing him up. Whats with this odd behavior!? Looking back to me he raises a brow himself, "This human would die in moments traveling with a troublesome being such as you Miko. He is clearly unsuited, This One would suggest you keep it away from his pack lest the lordling irritate this one. With one last icy and clearly meant to terrify and threaten glare at Akitoki and a smirk at me he walks away to do whatever the hell he does when not complicating my life. Really what WAS that, him trying to scare off a suitor? If so why, saving me from this boring but sweet idiot or to amuse himself? Ugh those damn dogs are so frustrating! I shake out of my thoughts to see Hojo shaking like a leaf and staring dazedly past me.

"Hojo, Hojo, AKITOKI HOJO!" I start at a gentle tone but end up shouting to snap him to reality. His eyes clear and he looks at me, "Relax, he isn't going to hurt you unless you annoy him or do something to his pack. Or mine I suppose, we are allied at the moment. Anyway you were saying."

"I- My apologies Lady Kagome, that was most unsettling. I had asked if you had reconsidered my offer?"

I sigh, having hoped he's have dropped it after that incident with Sesshomaru, I mean he is STILL shaking! "I must once again decline. I think I need to clarify more this time though. You may want to take a seat as you are still shaken." Once he is sitting I sit too, pulling Ayame with me and shooing the boys away. "I am sorry but I am not even the slightest bit interested in you romantically or as a suitor. You are sweet, kind, doting, rich, and good looking, but you are simply not suited to me. Sesshomaru was not wrong, you would be crushed in my life style, I adapted to it well, you have tried to and ended up hurt. Now maybe you would improve and be a good fighter or strategist or something, but the final battle and many other important fights are nearing. Beyond that I love adventuring, living with demons, trying to bridge the races, and the fighting and excitement. I also have many responsibilities in many places. Logistically being with you wouldn't work." I finish and keep his gaze as it clouds with sadness, then hope and excitement.

"My dearest Lady, these are but temporary issues! Perhaps after your quest when everything settles you would be more amiable to my suit? You could come live at my family's castle, of course I would be sure you'd have transport as you wished to see those of your group. I believe one of the plots of land found for your people is quite near my home. It would be simple to rule both from the palace."

He grins happily, looking proud he had figured it out. Why are all my suitors so dense and stubborn!?Ayame is trying to hide her snickering, which is at my expense I'm sure. I shoot her a glare and elbow her, only succeeding in increasing her laughter.

"H-hojo, was it?" She asks through her mirth, calming slightly as he gives a positive response, "Okay, Hojo, let me put it this way. Kagome is not a normal human much less a normal woman. She is a warrior, and an Alpha, among other things I'm sure. The thrill of danger, of the hunt and a fight, she enjoys it. It is hard to live without when one has instincts like hers and mine. She is a leader and not some silly lady bound for marriage to be an ornament and heir carrier. You on the other hand need some mild mannered flower to bear you little human heirs. You would have her give up the hunt, give up fighting and travel, worst of all you suggest she leave her PACK for YOU!? Have you no clue what pack is? You attempt to court an alpha female with no knowledge of her culture, responsibility, or needs!? You are unworthy of my rival. The male I wish to mate wants her, and you dare think YOU are worthy look around you human lordling, all here are here for her, all here yield some power over themselves to her, and yet you think you could match her?"

No I am trying not to laugh, as well as to not cry. While Hojo attempts to stutter a response to her I launch myself at my reluctant ally and friend. "AYAME!"

"Omph, Ka-kagome what are you doing?!"

I pull from the hug and smile at her, "I think you are absolutely amazing, strong, beautiful, and wonderful Ayame, thank you for your kind words." I pause for a beat, "Oh and for the last time I am NOT your rival!" I turn to Hojo, "Well she was rather harsh, more so than the Icicle Lor- I mean Sesshomaru." Ayame stares in shock at me over my slip, "At any rate they are both correct. I in no way and at no time do or will ever want to become your wife. You are not my other half; I pray you find yours but I am not it."

He nods sullenly, "As you wish My Lady, I wish you well and still pledge my house as your ally, and myself as a friend at least."

I smile and pat his hand, standing up with Ayame, "Thank you, my friend."

I pull Ayame away to a quite area near the water. "Now then onto you. Ayame, you and Koga are soulmates, it is rather obvious to those who know how to look. Now the question is how to get you two together…" I grin at her bewildered face

"What?"

I chuckle a bit, "I have a penchant for meddling in the love lives of my friends, ask Inu and Kikyo." I giggle again, "now let's figure out how to get your dense as anything soulmate to open his eyes properly eh?"

A slow spreading grin to match my mischievous one came to her face and so our plotting began.


	25. On The Road Again

**Hi everyone! I know it's been FOREVER... sorry. Anyway I'm back, I have basic plotting for a few chapters done. Honestly though I just go with the flow for the most part, the characters as they exist I'm my imaginations have their own minds and like to ignore or add to the plot before I realize it. The start of this chapter is one such instance so if you notice plot holes or the like please tell me! I have troube keeping track sometimes even if I try to fix it in editing..**

 **Please also let me know who you want Sango to end up with! (There is some exposition about soulmates in here. Its a bit awkwardly placed but it was there before I though about it soooo, yep.**

 **I don't own InuYasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale.**

* * *

 **Kagome POV**

"Are you ready to go?" a voice asks softly.

I look up to see Kikyo standing near me, bow and travel bag both over her shoulder. I smile and nod, standing and reaching for her bag, adjusting the attached quiver to be more easily used.

"There, that's better. I'm all set, just being a bit nostalgic I suppose. Memory can be a fickle and strange thing after all." I nearly laugh at her bewildered expression, looking at our surroundings then back at me. We are in Midoriko's cave near Sango's village.

"I often forget that you aren't what you seem, even after all I have experienced, the things you've told me since I married InuYasha..." She shook her head lightly to clear it, "Well, at any rate, is memory truly such a thing as to change so easily as you say? Even for beings such as…"

I smile softly at her when she trails off, not certain what to call me. I can't blame her I am something rather new and odd to the mortal plain. I am neither Goddess, or Human, or Youkai, or Hanyo, or even a Celestial Maiden. I just say Earthbound Angel because I rather like the idea. "Yes even beings with no true name like myself, beings like the kami and every creature really. Memory changes and flows and fits to your mind in ways that inherently change it to you. Most memories have some detail or another incorrect from the event. I suppose if any kami so wished they could recall in stunning clarity and accuracy, but it is irritating to bother with. For an eternal to dwell in the past without cause is unhealthy when we should rather be in the present or future for the most part, so we let things fade or tint, it is more interesting that way." I tamp down a giggle at her befuddlement and walk, pulling her gently with me, towards the exit. "I was just remembering her life, her fate, her need, her foolishness too. Always a martyr that one!"

"Kagome, are you not rather the same in that?"

I laugh at her this time, "I am not her, I am not even human after all. She was a fool and a martyr because she _ignored_ our warnings! She didn't listen to me when I sent a Celestial Maiden to her to say she wasn't strong enough yet, and she didn't listen when she was told not to use that spell lest she worsen the world she so loved! She was so FRUSTRATING!" I practically growled out the end of my tirade. She should have just listened, but no she had to assume it was a trick or illusion or whatever the excuse was and try it all anyway.

We were now nearing the others but my pack mate pulled me to a stop, "Wait. Midoriko wasn't SUPPOSED to stop Magehtsui!?"

I sigh and look at the sky, sending a prayer to my mother for strength and patience, this issue always aggravates me to no end. "You must swear an oath, beyond the one you gave about my identity."

"Another, what could be so-"

"Kikyo; it may seem strange to demand this vow, what with you knowing so much already, however this information is important. It can never pass your lips unless it is with me, the kami, or one of my soul-bound family when we deem it safe. A blood oath would do." And so she gave it, nodding solemnly. "She was supposed to, but discovered a spell to soon, did not wait until the proper time. She rushed into her battle, hoping to get it done with as soon as possible both for the people who may be hurt and for herself. The warrior miko Midoriko was a favored soul of many kami indeed, we did a good job with her for the most part and her guides did their duty. She was doing so well until a certain someone led her astray, made her feel overconfident, rushed, blind to the truth. She was not ready, her destined ally and reward for her service was not yet with her, her soul mate whom I matched with her myself! The soul made as her ideal match and put into a mortal coil I know would be perfect, such a beautiful woman I made that soul's living form! She had only to wait but another year, training, bonding, understanding, and together they would have been able to defeat the foul entity as destined. The jewel was never meant to be, she wasn't meant to be in it, and her soulmate not meant to be who she became, it's all quite a mess now to be honest." Kikyo looks utterly freaked out and a bit confused, so I pull her to our traveling companions and hand her off to her mate, "She wanted to know about Midoriko." He nodded in understanding, him having his memories of who he was before coming to the mortal world makes life so much easier!

"Hello Lady Kagome. I once again offer my thanks for accepting me on this journey." The handsome and love-struck Lord Takeda said, giving me a quick bow before surreptitiously looking back at Sango making me grin.

"We are glad to have you," I look at the rest of the group, smiling at the children who are happily playing nearby. "Shall we get going then?"

Everyone nods and Shippo quickly pulls the girls towards me with a grin, the three soon giving me hugs and greetings before letting go.

With that done we all start moving. InuYasha is carrying his mate, growling comfortingly to her and nuzzling her. He seems to be listening to his instincts better since mating her, and since remembering his lessons from his last life. Kikyo is, surprisingly enough reacting how an InuYoukai would and calming down, tilting her head so he can have more access. They are adorable! Sango, with Kirara on her shoulders, is walking in between Lord Takeda and Miroku. The males are both clearly focused on her, and outdoing each other. The funniest part is that she seems oblivious to the tension! It should be fun to see how that develops, each person has a few people who could be their 'one', it is cruel to match you with a soulmate you may never meet after all. There are some of course, souls on their last lives all have one, usually the matching soul that they were with in most lives. Some souls defy that of course, and fall so irrevocably for the other that it affects their very souls and forms the bond without the Kami's intent. I always loved seeing them! Upon death they are given a few options, be reincarnated with no task but risk not finding each other, take up a cause or job we give them and be guaranteed to find each other, or become guides and guardians of people we assign them without being reincarnated. In other words, being together for eternity as whole new beings, retaining their old love and memories. Finally, there are the ones given to help along destiny, or given as rewards for fulfilling a destiny. Those few we ensure always find each other. Anyway, point is they are BOTH matches to her soul so it could go either way! The kids are riding on Ah-Uhn. Kanna is having her hair braided with flowers by Rin while Shippo practices his illusions, her giving input on ways to improve, well when she and Rin aren't gasping or clapping at the images he creates to amuse them. I smile at my pack and walk to the front of the group where Sesshomaru is walking, pointedly ignoring both Jaken and Sakura as he did. "Hello Sesshomaru."

He glanced at me before turning forwards again, giving a short greeting, "Miko."

"The children look rather happy; I feel the meetings held at the village did much good. Not to mention how funny it was to see everyone's reactions to you being there!"

"Hnn, This One will admit their reactions amused him."

I giggled, apparently he DOES have a sense of humor. "We also made progress in the quest for the Shards…"

He lifts his eyebrow while looking at me with veiled curiosity. I simply look back with my own brows raised, an expectant look purposefully on my face. It's **so** fun to mess with the stoic Sesshomaru!It is surprisingly easy to do so too, since almost no one tries, or says no to him.

He gave me what on any other being I would consider a 'long suffering' look, and promptly gave in. "This One would be interested in knowing what you speak of Miko."

I smile brightly and nod, I am DETERMINED to get him to the point of normal conversation. "Well, a few of those present had found some in their travels and gave them to me much as Sazuki had before."

"Hnn, how many?"

How many what? Shards, or people?" I look at him innocently as he gives a low growl and glares at me, "What it is a fair question!"

"You are pushing your very small limits Miko."

I sigh exasperatedly, "Fine, fine, you're no fun. We got six shards, and a lead on a new one. It happens to be near the first land plot we need to look over. By the way, I am glad you are a bit more open to speaking to me now. It is hard to get to know you when you won't even have a simple conversation with me!" He looked at me then with wide eyes, not 'Sesshomaru style', but full blown normal person surprise level widened eyes. This isn't the time to gloat though, "You're the man my eldest sees as a Father, my best friend's half-brother on this plain, and we currently have an alliance. One must understand their allies and what makes them tick, and **I** need to get to know the man so suddenly and strongly entwined in my life." _Plus I'm curious, but he like hell ima tell him that!_

"Hnn, This One supposes He can see the benefit you would garner from such. Very well then This One has a proposition for you miko."

I look at him calculatingly, "There are many secrets I cannot tell you oath or not. Be aware this and of what I am and am not when making this proposition. You still think of me as the Ningen miko your half-brother travels with despite knowing some of my true nature."

Hmm that seems to have impressed him, the warning and the knowledge as to his trouble seeing me differently even as he is curious about those aspects of me he is unsure of.

"Understood. This One would allow your questions in exchange for his own being answered He will agree so long as you do that if a question is refused with valid reason it will be dropped. You will also be required to accept This One choosing when these conversations happen. This One also demands training be given to Rin, the Void child, and the Kit on self-defense, hunting, and Inu culture. If This One must put up with the other pups, they will be made tolerable."

I almost lost myself to laughter at his bit about the kids, they knew the first two well enough by now after all. This arrangement is rather fortuitous for me as well, it is similar to what I would suggest… ah but he is thinking still, looks angry? _Why is he angry all of the sudden!?_

"While we are **talking** This Sesshomaru takes issue with your actions Onna." He said with an ice cold look. To others it would spell death, or at least they'd think it did.

"And which actions are those Oh Ice Lord?" I respond with the utmost sarcasm. _Oh wow, that earned me a growl!_

"You call This One Rin's 'father figure' yet you do not afford This Sesshomaru the respect afforded to that position. This must change, agreement or not. This One would know why the situation is so to begin with."

Well that surprised me! I give him my own glare, filled with fire rather than ice, "Rin is MY DAUGHTER, blood, soul, and claim, she is MINE. You call her your ward, then have the audacity to take my term 'father figure' and question me!? If you have not the temerity to call her daughter, to announce it with pride and accept the consequences, to TRULY accept and treat her as your child you will never be her father in my eyes. Rin may see you as an adopted father and a protector, she always will even when we find her real dad, but I cannot accept you as such until you ACT LIKE IT and properly BACK IT UP. You also do not really know her and what she is capable of now that she remembers herself. You also need to learn before I can accept you like that." I take a breath and calm myself, calming my aura as well before continuing. "As for your proposition, I am amiable to it the children already have a good base in the first two, and I am happy enough to teach the third. I know a decent amount, though I'll need proper materials about your house and lands, as well as supplemental information on the basics of Inu Gestures and language, it can be hard to teach without images for the true form aspects." My answers given I walk away, Sakura following and speaking to me, trying to calm me further.

Sesshomaru did not talk to anyone for much of the remainder of the trip. The others in our traveling party acted much as they had the first day, Sakura and Kirara running ahead to scout or playing with the kids. Me talking to everyone and enjoying the show of Sango's love triangle, and Inu and Kikyo acting cutesy.

I stop and call for camp to be made. "Half a day more and we will be upon the Lands we need to judge. Let's get some rest and look forward to it everyone!"


End file.
